LA ROSA NEGRA
by Hatobamu
Summary: Zeref Dragneel es un joven de 17 años que acaba de descubrir que es un mago ¡Pero no cualquier mago! ¡Es un Dragon Slayer! Todo se complica cuando un inmenso y desconocido poder mágico comienza a desarrollarse dentro de él. ¿Sera posible que Zeref descubra la verdadera naturaleza de este asombroso poder? ¿Dejará que la oscuridad lo corrompa y domine su ser?
1. PROLOGO - X814

La siguiente obra tiene su origen en la idea y personajes de Hiro Mashima _"Fairy Tail"_ Sin embargo, por su naturaleza ficticia, la trama así como los nuevos personajes no siguen los eventos, situaciones o cronología original después del Arco de Tártaros.

* * *

 _Es realmente extraño e inquietante que aquella inexistencia se haya hecho tan viva, tan real y necesaria en mi vida_

 _¡Una rosa! Una rosa negra florecía ese día a mitad de la nada_

 _El fondo del valle se encontraba impregnado de su inusual fragancia ¡Era tan hermosa! Su sola presencia era envolvente y fascinante aunque se veía tan frágil crecía desafiante bajo los cálidos rayos del sol_

 _¡Mi propia existencia!_

 _Esa era una rara rosa negra que florecía en ese día… el día en que te conocí_

:-:-:-:

—LA ROSA NEGRA—

Zeref Dragneel es un joven de 17 años que acaba de descubrir que es un mago ¡Pero no cualquier mago! ¡Es un Dragon Slayer! Todo se complica cuando un inmenso y desconocido poder mágico comienza a desarrollarse dentro de él ¿Sera posible que Zeref descubra la verdadera naturaleza de este asombroso poder? ¿Dejará que la oscuridad lo corrompa y domine su ser?

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Tetsuya_ _Kakihara - Eternal Fellows_

:-:-:-:

—PROLOGO—

¡Quién siquiera pudo imaginarse que el ascenso del caos estaba tan cerca!

—AÑO X814—

 _"Invocar el caos, es tener dominio sobre tu propio destino"_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, en el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, donde una vez más, una pelea clásica tenía lugar. Las mesas, sillas y personas volaban por todo el salón ante la mirada apacible de la siempre dulce y comprensiva Mirajane.

Un joven pelirosa con la chaqueta y el pantalón negros, esquivaba los feroces ataques de una joven de cabellos azules —tan oscuros como la noche— que llevaba puestos unos shorts azules y camiseta naranja de tirantes, que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen.

—¡Ven acá cabeza de lava! No he terminado contigo. —Gritaba la peliazul.

—¡¿A quién le dijiste cabeza de lava?! —Le respondió el joven pelirosa inmediatamente dándose vuelta sobre sus talones. —¡Rei-rei-reina strip-per de hielo! —Tartamudeó apuntando a la chica, enrojecido hasta las orejas por la pena que lo había invadido.

—¡Kya! **(Waw)** ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —Exclamó alarmada la maga de hielo al verse. —¡Ya verás cuando regrese lagartija! —Le gritó al chico y salió rápidamente a ponerse algo de ropa.

—¡Uhaja, ja, ja, ja! —Se rió estrepitosamente el joven Igneel Dragneel tratando en vano de ocultar el rubor que le produjo ver el escultural cuerpo de Ur Fullbuster.

¡Sí! ¡Así es amigos! Nos encontramos en el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, pero ¡Veinte años en el futuro! ¡Y casi nada ha cambiado!

Es más la llegada de la cuarta generación trajo consigo una serie de consecuencias, tan benignas para la reputación del gremio número uno del reino y a su vez tan malas o bien debería decir ¡Devastadoras para su economía!

¡Pobrecito del octavo maestro! ¿O era el noveno? Ni siquiera en los días del abuelito Makarov la situación había sido tan crítica.

Sin embargo, como el anciano maestro le había dicho a su nieto y actual maestro, Laxus Dreyar, hacia tantos años ¡De eso se trata un gremio! ¡De vivir en familia! Y aquella numerosa familia con sus formas tan extrañas de demostrarse el amor fraternal ¡Era la mejor!

—¡Te guuusta! —Revolvió la lengua con malicia un pequeño gato de pelaje gris perlado que hacía uso de su par de alas blancas al flotar con un aura peligrosamente sombría a espaldas del pelirosa.

—¡Gato metiche cierra la boca! —Le amenazó el muchacho al exceed. —¿O quieres que otra vez te deje sin tus pescados?

—¡Pero que malo eres Igneel! —El pequeño exceed comenzó a llorar dramáticamente.

—Ara… ara… —Una hermosa jovencita de enormes y profundos ojos azules se acercó hacia el pequeño gato alado. Traía puesto un conjunto de cuero negro —revelador y muy ajustado— que consistía en una camiseta y pantalones cortos. Su larga cabellera dorada estaba elegantemente sujeta en una cola de caballo por un listón rojo. —¡Oh Nappy! ¿Otra vez te está castigando Igneel?

—¡Jane-sama! —Nappy se lanzó hacia los brazos que la dulce rubia había extendido fingiendo un débil lloriqueo. —Me dejó sin comer pescados… —Lo acusó.

—¡Mentiroso! —Se defendió el joven Dragneel irritado. —¿Qué te dije de mantener la boca cerrada? Veo que eres incapaz de hacerlo, así que ¡Ahora te quedarás sin pescados!

—¡Ñaaah! —Comenzó a llorar el exceed más abundantemente mientras era arrullado en brazos de la rubia quien lentamente se lo llevó hacia la barra.

— _Maldito gato manipulador…_ —Pensaba Igneel mientras observaba la escena apretando fuertemente los puños, con una vena sobresalida en la frente.

—¡Oye lagartija ya regresé!

—Te habías tardado reina strip… —No terminaba de hablar cuando al darse vuelta sintió el peso de un enorme y frío martillo que literalmente lo había dejado noqueado.

—¡Las chicas mandan! —Exclamó sentada desde su lugar cruzada de piernas elegantemente, una delgada chica de piel ligeramente bronceada, de largo y abundante cabello miel castaño, que se cubría parcialmente el rostro con su afelpado abanico magenta, el cual sostenía en su mano derecha. Llevaba un corto vestido verde —cuya forma y detalles simulaban una flor— medias nylon y zapatillas cafés.

—¡Esa es mi hija! —Gritó desde el fondo de la barra orgulloso y muy emocionado —al borde de las lágrimas— un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello blanco y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. —¡Es todo un hombre!

—¡Gracias papá! —La chica agradeció a su padre golpeando el abanico contra su mano libre. —Pero recuerda que yo soy una mujer.

—Eso fue cruel Ellen-chan… —Intercedió en defensa del joven pelirosa que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, una muchacha peliazul de enormes y bonitos ojos café-rojizos que tenía un libro en las manos. —Creo que es mejor que llame a Wendy-san…

—¡Lenny-chan déjalo que duerma un poco! —Le interrumpió una joven pelirosa que traía un ajustado vestido azul pastel y una chaqueta blanca de mangas cortas que combinaba con sus botines.

—Demo Layla-chan…

—No deberías preocuparte por pequeñeces Lenny-chan. —Con sarcasmo, se justificó la menor de los Strauss apuntando hacia el muchacho con el abanico. —¿Acaso no es un hombre?

 ** _Y entonces_ …**

El grupo de chicas sentadas a la mesa, se encontraba interactuando alegremente y con total cordialidad. Inesperadamente la joven pelirosa levantó la vista hacia la planta alta del gremio y su semblante hasta el momento despreocupado y risueño de inmediato cambió en uno más maternal.

—¿Cómo es que insiste en estar aislado siempre? —Se preguntó en voz baja, pero aun así, la menor de los Redfox logró escucharle.

—Layla-chan ¿Por qué no vas a hacerle compañía un rato?

—¿Estás segura Lenny-chan?

—¡Aye sir! No te preocupes yo me encargo de los últimos detalles de nuestra misión. —Le dijo a la pelirosa con una sonrisa que le inspiró confianza.

La joven Layla Dragneel se levantó de su lugar y dirigió sus pasos hacia la planta alta del gremio sin saber que esperar.

—oOo—

Un joven rubio de ojos color jade —iguales a los de un dragón— se encontraba recostado posando su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados en la barandilla del piso superior del gremio, observando con melancolía la típica pelea que se libraba en esos momentos en Fairy Tail.

—¿Qué te pasa hermanito estas bien? —Le preguntó con preocupación la chica de cabello color rosa y enormes ojos café chocolate a aquel joven rubio que estuvo observando en silencio por largo rato.

—¡Layla-nee! Etto… yo… —Tan distraído estaba que de un salto volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, acción que provocó se encendieran todas las alarmas en la joven Dragon Slayer de fuego.

—¡Yo conozco esa mirada! —Le reprochó. —¿Estás tramando algo no es verdad?

—Onee-chan quisiera que no… —El rubio se puso a la defensiva.

—¡Entiendo! —Refunfuñó la mayor de los Dragneel cruzándose de brazos ofendida al darle la espalda y no dijo nada más.

—¿Layla-san? —Les interrumpió con dulzura una niña pequeña, con enormes ojitos cafés y larga cabellera morada —la cual llevaba suelta— Iba vestida de un corto vestido sin mangas —de pliegues horizontales azules y amarillos alternados— que acompañaba con brazales y tobilleras blancas en forma de alas y zapatillas planas de color azul. —¡Oh estás ocupada! Será más tarde entonces…

—No te preocupes ya terminamos aquí. —Se dirigió la pelirosa hacia la niña forzando una sonrisa que irónicamente la contagió. —¿Es sobre la misión?

—De hecho ¡Sí! —Respondió la pequeña Conbolt en su clásica pose tímida —mirando al suelo—

—Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder. —La pelirosa le dirigió aquel comentario al chico con una mirada de puñal mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió el rubio a su hermana mayor que continuaba asesinándolo con esa mirada de: _"tu ganas esta vez, pero"_ que él conocía muy bien.

La pequeña Conbolt siguió dócilmente a la joven Dragneel. Ambas ya se retiraban del piso superior, cuando la pelirosa inesperadamente regresó sobre sus pasos y dándose media vuelta le hizo a su hermano pequeño una señal de despedida con la mano derecha, en donde tenía la marca roja del gremio.

—¡Nos vemos en la casa hermanito! —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

—Te veré allá onee-chan.

—¡Ah! Y no dejes que Igneel se acerque a la cocina.

El muchacho asintió con el pulgar en alto y una ligera sonrisita en los labios.

—Nos vemos luego Grandeeney.

—A-ad-adiós Zeref-kun —Tímidamente se despidió la niña.

El joven rubio vio como las dos Dragon Slayer bajaban por las escaleras conversando en voz baja y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

—oOo—

Zeref recorría las calles de Magnolia con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul con detalles de llamas doradas y rojas. Por un momento se detuvo en un puente de piedra y se recargó en el para ver su reflejo en el agua del río. Su alborotado y puntiagudo cabello rubio se mecía con el suave viento de la tarde.

—¡Cielos! ¡Como odio mi nombre! —Se dijo así mismo en voz alta con cierta frustración y rabia contenida. —¿Qué clase de padre le pone un nombre como ese a su hijo? —Se preguntó una vez más en ese día.

¡Zeref! El mago oscuro más temible de los últimos tiempos. De todos los jóvenes en todas las épocas en este mundo él tenía que llamarse así: ¡Zeref Dragneel! ¿Tan terrible era? ¿Vivir sabiendo que arrastraba las miradas de terror en todo mundo a su alrededor —que no fuera su familia o de Fairy Tail— por el simple hecho de llevar aquel nombre? ¿Aceptar no tener amigos e incluso que la gente guardara su distancia por temor a que algo malo les suceda? ¡En ninguna manera! Se podría decir que a Zeref Dragneel no le daban gran importancia esas cosas. Es más, a pesar de su corta edad, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel estigma. Sin embargo, había algo ahí que lo inquietaba. Algo en su interior que estaba creciendo y que lo llenaba de terror. Algo que más que ver con aquel nombre ¡su nombre! tenía que ver con…

Inesperadamente una vocecita dulce a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo Zeref-kun?

El joven rubio se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con una menuda jovencita de cabellos azules y enormes ojos cobrizos que lo miraba con curiosidad.

El menor de los Dragneel gritó aterrado levantando sus brazos al aire, acción que provocó que la joven peliazul soltara la bolsa de papel con productos comestibles que llevaba en las manos.

—¡Oh vaya Zeref-kun! —Le reprochó la chica peliazul al rubio cruzándose de brazos y arqueando la ceja.

—Lo-lo siento Letty-chan. —El rubio se rascaba la cabeza torpemente al pedir las respectivas disculpas y de inmediato se hincó para comenzar a levantar las cosas de la joven peliazul regadas en todo el puente.

—No entiendo porque te asustas tanto… —La chica se puso de rodillas para alcanzar una naranja. —No que tenga la apariencia de un mago oscuro o un demonio o…

—¡Meta-chan! —Zeref se llevó las manos a la boca, suplicando que aquel comentario suyo hubiera sido mental.

—¡TÚ! —La chica le gritó enfurecida.

—¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! —El muchacho comenzó a disculparse nerviosamente repitiendo la típica pose de disculpas una y otra vez.

Esta escena conmovió a la pequeña Redfox. Lo último que deseaba era ver a Zeref convertido en un tapete de Fairy Tail, todo por mencionar que su hermana mayor le aterraba. ¿Y a quién no? Si había alguien de temer en este mundo, esa sin duda era la líder del nuevo "Shadow Gear" Metalicana McGarden.

—No te preocupes… —La chica se levantó del suelo con su bolsa de comestibles en las manos. —No le diré nada a Meta-nee. —La suave voz de la peliazul tranquilizó al alborotado Dragneel.

—Gracias Letty-chan…

—Pero debes tener cuidado en decir lo que piensas Zeref-kun. —Le aconsejó dulcemente. —Mira que Natsu-san y Happy-san pudieron haberse evitado muchos problemas si hubieran considerado esta regla de oro.

—Sí, de eso estoy seguro… —Zeref se levantó del suelo depositando las últimas verduras en la bolsa de Letty.

Repentinamente el joven Dragneel sufrió un raro y pesado sentimiento de vértigo que se apoderó de él y mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor oscureciéndose…

—oOo—

—¡Malnacido! —Salamander perdiendo la paciencia, tomó al sirviente oscuro por su mugrosa túnica y lo obligó a verlo directo a los ojos antes de rematarlo con su puño de fuego.

Lucy, Charlie y Happy llegaron volando hasta la gruta oscura.

—¡Natsu por favor detente! —Lucy detuvo al Dragon Slayer de fuego antes que hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. —¡Anda tú repite lo que dijiste! —La maga de espíritus celestiales se dirigió hacia aquel mago oscuro con una mirada asesina, apuntándole al rostro con la llave dorada de Leo.

El demacrado sirviente de la oscuridad, soltó una carcajada siniestra que retumbó en las ruinas de aquel templo.

—El vacío inmenso y tenebroso está para descender sobre este mundo… —Mientras decía esto los ojos del hombre se desenfocaron y revelaron su horror. —Ha arribado la edad cósmica del CAOS y todo esto se lo debemos a ustedes ¡Fairy Tail!

— _¡Imposible!_ —Charlie se llevó la mano a la cabeza al recibir confusas pero alarmantes imágenes del futuro.

—¿Charlie estás bien? Dime lo que estás viendo. —Happy se acercó a la exceed blanca preocupado.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó la rubia haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—Gracias a ustedes no tememos más a los Etherias ni a su amo oscuro, porque ¡Todos desaparecieron! —Se rió.

El sudor resbalaba frío por la frente de Natsu quien comenzó a temblar ni bien escuchó mencionar a los demonios de Zeref. Lucy le dio ánimo colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

— _¡Pero ¿Qué es esto?!_ —Se dijo a sí misma la gata blanca desconcertada. No había sentido algo similar desde hacía tanto.

—¡Son todos unos tontos! —Se volvió a reír el hombrecillo. —Y sin ellos ¿Quién os salvará de lo que viene? —La vida del infortunado sirviente de la oscuridad se apagó lentamente mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras acompañadas de una terrible carcajada lastimera y demoníaca. —Fueron ustedes los que abrieron el paso para el ascenso de _"Amorphya"_ ¡Es el fin! ¡El fin! ¡El fin…!

 _ **Y luego, silencio total**_ **…**

—oOo—

—Zeref-kun ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas atención médica?

—¡No! Para nada Letty-chan. —El chico lanzó una fingida carcajada al aire mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente con la mano que tenía libre. —Eso fue solo una pequeña descompensación que me cayó de sorpresa ¡Pero ya estoy bien!

La pequeña Redfox se acercó suspicaz dando un rodeo alrededor del chico rubio que temblaba ante su mirada inquisitoria.

Ella no lo demostraba pero estaba muy preocupada por su mejor —más bien su único amigo— había notado el cada vez más extraño y taciturno comportamiento del joven Dragneel y no podía evitar preguntarse por qué. Después de unos breves minutos de silencio incómodo, la chica sentenció con la mano en su barbilla —aquella pose pensativa suya—

—Zeref-kun no me gusta entrometerme en la vida de los demás, pero creo que es necesario que hables de esas cosas tan raras que te están sucediendo, con tus papás o tus hermanos, yo que sé, alguien del gremio ¡el maestro tal vez!

—Pero Letty-chan… —Zeref estaba a punto de protestar.

—Shhh… —La peliazul puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio. —Tal y como yo lo veo, es eso o se lo diré todo a Layla-chan.

—Eres mala Letty-chan. —Rezongó el joven rubio inflando sus mejillas.

Ambos chicos se rieron en medio de la calle, pero cuando silenciaron Letty le acarició el rostro con ternura.

—Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti… —Le dijo con aquella misma ternura con la que bordeaba la barbilla del joven con sus dedos. —Prométemelo ¿Sí?

Zeref suspiró rindiéndose ante la voluntad de su amiga peliazul.

—Está bien Letty-chan, en cuanto mis padres regresen de su misión haré lo posible por darles una explicación de lo que me está sucediendo. —Pero luego se dijo así mismo tristemente por lo bajo. — _¡Lo siento! Sé que eso no podrá ser, no después de…_

—¡Perfecto! —La pequeña peliazul sonrió traviesamente y tomando su bolsa de comestibles de manos de un imperceptiblemente acongojado Zeref se alejó de allí corriendo y antes de dar vuelta en la esquina se despidió del joven rubio haciendo un exagerado gesto con la mano que él respondió.

— _No permitiré que nada malo te suceda ¡lo prometo!_ —Susurró él con melancolía.

Zeref no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí parado, mirando hacia la calle vacía. Era tan solo cuestión de horas para cambiar su destino. Aquel pensamiento le hacía sentir triste, solo y perdido en la inmensidad. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento mucho más arrollador de súbito lo asaltó y lo atemorizó.

—¡Demonios! ¡Es mi funeral! Ya es tarde y no he preparado la cena. —Se dijo así mismo exaltado llevándose la mano a la frente.

El joven Dragneel emprendió una carrera veloz hasta su casa esperando hallarla intacta, pues con dos Dragon Slayer de fuego hambrientos y que no saben ni hervir el agua, seguramente a esa hora la casa se encontraría en llamas.

—oOo—

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia y sus alrededores y en la residencia Dragneel-Heartfilia se estaba llevando a cabo el ya común interrogatorio del día a consecuencia de la típica y bochornosa pelea Igneel/Ur.

El joven pelirosa se encontraba prácticamente desparramado en una silla del comedor con la mano en su cabeza justo sobre el vendaje —la chica Fullbuster le había pegado tan fuerte ese martillazo que fue necesario llamar a la curandera del gremio Wendy Marvell-Conbolt para tratar al chico— y el pequeño Nappy sentado sobre la mesa lloraba a grandes chorros, pues el Dragneel pelirosa hizo efectiva su amenaza de la tarde.

—Dime Igneel-niisan ¿Qué se supone que hiciste esta vez para que Ur Fullbaster te golpeara con un martillo? —Fue la pregunta obvia de Zeref que inocentemente lanzó a su hermano mayor desde su lugar en la cocina donde terminaba de preparar la cena.

—¡Tsk! —El pelirosa chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al recordar lo que había sucedido, aunque realmente no podía recordar casi nada —aunque quisiera—

—¿No lo sabes acaso? —La mayor de los Dragneel se apresuró a formar parte de la charla con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisilla pícara en los labios mientras ponía la mesa. —Es la comidilla del gremio.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó esta vez con curiosidad el chico rubio.

Inexplicablemente Nappy dejó de hacer su patética escena y se unió a ese cada vez más animado bullying.

—¡Díselo Layla-chan! —Le animó el gato gris a la chica pelirosa tapándose la boca con sus patitas para ahogar su risita diabólica y se elevó con sus alas blancas sobre la mesa de manera que Igneel no pudiera alcanzarlo.

—¡Gato metiche ya verás cuando te atrape! ¡Layla no te atrevas a…! —El pelirosa lanzó sus amenazas al exceed y a su hermana gemela desde la silla en donde estaba recargado, pero ella le ignoró por completo y rápidamente soltó toda la sopa.

—Se dé buena fuente que hoy… —Pausó e hizo un pequeño gesto divertido. —Nuestro ilustre hermano invitó a la "Princesita de hielo" a Hanami. —Soltó una risita ahogada.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Igneel intentó negarlo pero… — _¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!_ —Maldecía interiormente mientras rechinaban sus dientes. — _De todas las personas en Fairy Tail ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecerse Cornelia?_

Y tenía razón en estar tan preocupado, pues con Cornelia Clive como la mayor chismosa del gremio, seguramente a esa hora todos allí ya se habrían enterado. Y al día siguiente que se suponía era cuando sus padres regresaban de su misión se iban a enterar inevitablemente.

—Pero Igneel-nii… —Comenzó a reprocharle el rubio a su hermano tratando de contener la risa sin éxito alguno. —¿Un Dragneel y una Fullbuster? ¡Oh vaya! —Zeref sacó su cabeza rubia de la cocina hacia el comedor con una sonrisa divertida. —¿Pero no se supone que faltan tan solo un par de días para Hanami? Esto no le va a gustar nadita a mi oto-san.

—¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? —El exceed se reía divertido con el jugoso chisme.

—Me lo imagino. —Intuyó el más joven de los Dragneel mientras se secaba las manos y se quitaba el delantal.

—Que la chica stripper le dijo que no. —Cantaba el pequeño gato perlado mientras volaba haciendo piruetas sobre las cabezas de los gemelos.

—¡Lo que es un alivio! —Sentenció Layla entre risas. —Oto-san se va a desmayar cuando se entere.

—¿Eso te preocupa? —Zeref entró en el comedor llevando consigo la cena, que modestias aparte, olía delicioso. —¿Qué crees que le hará Gray-san a nuestro hermano cuando se llegue a enterar?

—¿El cubo de hielo? ¡Nada por supuesto! —Remató el neko. —¡Se morirá en cuanto se entere!

—¡Está bien ya entendí! —Respondió Igneel al insistente hostigamiento de sus hermanos golpeando la mesa con sus puños y se levantó de su silla enfurecido, dejando a Layla, Zeref y Nappy en completo estado de perplejidad.

—Layla ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —El joven exceed preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras veía a Igneel salir del comedor en medio de tambaleos.

—Onee-chan creo que esta vez nos excedimos. —Susurró Zeref con cierto remordimiento.

—Sí, es verdad. —Le respondió Layla sin salir de su asombro.

Los dos humanos y el exceed se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer en completo silencio meditando acerca de lo que había sucedido.

— _A lo mejor Igneel-niisan si siente algo por Ur-chan…_ —Pensaba Zeref dentro de sí mientras observaba por la ventana a su hermano que había salido a sentarse sobre las ramas de un árbol cercano a la casa a observar las estrellas.

—oOo—

Zeref se había levantado temprano esa mañana. Realmente no había pegado ojo. Aquella pesadilla lo mantuvo despierto durante toda la noche. Sus parpados llenos de cansancio amenazaban con cerrarse. Arrastraba los pies perezosamente hacia la cocina dando grandes bostezos y rascándose la cabeza, cuando repentinamente se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron enormes perdiendo al instante todo rastro de sueño.

 _"Me voy a una misión, no sé cuándo volveré. Igneel"_

La nota se encontraba pegada al refrigerador con un imán que tenía la cara de Happy. No le gustaba para nada cada vez que Igneel hacia algo como eso. Si recordaba bien la última vez que algo así sucedió, él se había ausentado por cerca de ocho meses. Zeref respiró con resignación y abrió el refrigerador buscando algo para preparar el desayuno.

—oOo—

—No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por él ¡Ya conoces a Igneel! va a estar bien. —Le aseguró la pelirosa a su compañero gris con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Aye! —Zeref intentó darle peso a las palabras de su hermana desde su silla en el comedor, donde se encontraba tomando su desayuno.

Pero el pequeño neko tan obstinado como era, hizo como que no los había escuchado y continuó preparando su equipaje. Layla se encogió de hombros divertida mientras observaba al hijo menor de Happy encajar en su pequeña mochila roja, todo el pescado que encontraba a su paso.

—¡No te preocupes más Nappy! Ya regresará cuando se le pase el enfado. —La pelirosa intentó razonar con él.

—¡No puedo creer que pienses así! —Nappy le reprochó a Layla con coraje y al borde de las lágrimas, señalando acusadoramente a la humana que en vano intentaba contener la risa. —Igneel es como un niño chiquito que a la primera puede meterse en problemas ¡Y muy graves además! Si yo no me preocupo por ustedes tres ¿Quién lo hará? —Se dijo así mismo el pequeño exceed cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. —¡Cielos! ¡Cuándo van a madurar!

En ese preciso instante Zeref, que se encontraba tomando un zumo de frutas lo escupió, para luego comenzar a toser ya sin poder aguantarse la risotada que se tenía guardada desde hacía buen rato. Layla hizo lo propio desde su lugar en el sofá de la sala. Era bastante gracioso escuchar hablar así al pequeño Nappy —el primero en meterse en problemas— quien sin comprender a cabalidad dicha actitud en ese par de humanos según él "inmaduros" prosiguió con su labor.

—¡Está bien! —Layla expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones con un gesto entre divertido y resignado. —Por lo menos deja que te lleve a la estación, desde allí podrás tomar un tren hacia donde te plazca…

La chica seguía al pequeño exceed por toda la habitación mientras Zeref terminaba de desayunar.

Imprevistamente el neko perlado salió de la sala junto con la mayor de los Dragneel dejando solo al muchacho rubio que esa mañana se encontraba más distraído de lo normal. Repasaba mentalmente el sueño de la noche anterior, el mismo sueño que lo había estado atormentando durante varios días.

Tan concentrado estaba en lo que había determinado hacer, que su corazón se sobrecogió cuando su hermana mayor —siguiendo a su intuición— lo abordó de sorpresa en aquel mismo instante en el que se disponía a lavar los platos.

—¿Me vas a decir que pasó ayer? —Le preguntó Layla a Zeref con un tono de advertencia que hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¿Qué? ¡Nada neechan! —El rubio respondió nervioso tratando de enfocarse en sus quehaceres para así no tener que mirar a su hermana a los ojos. —Últimamente ando muy distraído es todo…

—¡Zeref no me mientas! —Layla se cruzó de brazos y arrugó su nariz como siempre hacia cuando se enojaba ¿Le había llamado por su nombre?

Zeref dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. No podía permitir que ningún miembro de su familia o del gremio se viera involucrado en tanta locura suya. Sin embargo, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su querida amiga la tarde anterior y aunque no quería, le iba a mentir a su hermana. Aún si eso significara que…

Afortunadamente no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo pues se escuchó el repicar del timbre.

— _Lenny-chan…_ —Respiró Zeref aliviado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Le preguntó Layla al muchacho mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¡No nada! —Zeref fingió volver a lo suyo.

—¡Ohaio Layla-chan! ¡Zeref-kun! —La joven peliazul saludó cortésmente desde el vestíbulo.

—¡Ohaio Lenny-chan! —Respondieron al mismo tiempo Layla y Zeref este último desde la cocina.

—¿Lista Layla-chan?

—¡Lista Lenny-chan!

—¡Oh! También debemos ir a recoger a Grandeeney, ya debe estar esperándonos en el gremio.

—Espera un momento… ¡Nappy! —Le llamó la pelirosa desde la entrada donde terminaba de abrocharse las botas. —¡Vámonos pero ya!

El joven exceed salió de la casa refunfuñando al arrastrar su pesada mochila llena de pescado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó la peliazul a su amiga cautelosamente.

—Larga historia… —Respondió Layla divertida encogiéndose de hombros. —¡Cuídate hermanito!

—¡Buen viaje onee-chan! —Gritó Zeref desde la cocina. —¡Lenny-chan!

—¡Hasta luego Zeref-kun!

Entre bromas y risas, las chicas salieron detrás del enfurruñado Nappy. La puerta de la casa se cerró y luego de unos instantes el silencio que gobernaba, era roto solo por el sonido de los platos y tazas chocando los unos con los otros. Una vez más en esa mañana Zeref se encontraba repasando su plan. Aunque eso no impedía que realizara sus deberes. Si no era él ¿Quién lo haría?

—¿Vas a extrañar todo esto? —Preguntó una exceed de brillante pelaje azabache y enigmáticos ojos fucsias, que apareció flotando a espaldas del chico. —¿A todos?

—¡Por supuesto! —Afirmó él convencido y con una sonrisita triste.

Dentro del chico un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados se estaba encargando de hacer aquellos momentos —como había estado sucediendo durante días— tan tristes y miserables para él.

Zeref todavía no podía entender cómo es que podría llegar a hacer algo como _"eso"_ ¡No tenía lógica ni ningún sentido! Y por esa misma razón, se negaba a creerlo. Como deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello se tratara de un error, una broma de pésimo gusto o un mal sueño. ¿Qué más daba? ¡Cualquier cosa era aceptable! Pero porque tenía que ¿Dejar a los suyos atrás? ¿Marcharse de Fairy Tail? ¡Lo detestaba!

—Así tiene que ser Zeref-kun. —La exceed respondió aquel cuestionamiento del chico sin demostrar emoción alguna.

—Al menos me hubiese gustado despedirme de mis papás y de Igneel-nii. De Happy, Charlie, Gale… —Zeref dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

Repentinamente como un bólido aquella visión de la tarde anterior regresó a su mente. ¡Esa horrorosa pesadilla! Pero si era tan solo un sueño ¿Cómo es que lo sentía tan real?

Era como un enorme espacio vacío, pero pesado ¡Muy pesado! ¡Y frío! Tan frío que le quemaba hasta las entrañas. ¡Aquel ardor era insoportable! Era una sensación intensa de su denso núcleo oscuro que lo atraía, lo rodeaba, lo ahogaba y finalmente se ¡Apoderaba de él! ¡Una nada!

:-:-:-:

 _¿Qué es la nada?_

 _Imposible saberlo realmente._

 _Pues al igual que el infinito y el alma,_

 _Concebirlo a través de algo es necesario en nuestra mente mortal_

 _Y si algo es más que la nada, entonces_ … _no es más nada_

 _Algo que fue…_

 _Y algo que es…_

 _Y también… ¡Algo que podría llegar a ser!_

 _¡Destino!_

 _"El amo del caos, es el amo del destino."_

:-:-:-:

—¡No! —Zeref soltó el plato que llevaba en las manos y este se rompió al estrellarse contra el piso.

Casi de inmediato apoyó el peso de su cuerpo contra el friegaplatos sosteniéndose con sus brazos. Sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que iba a desmayarse. Mantenía la cabeza agachada y su cabello rubio caía cubriendo su rostro. Así se mantuvo por unos minutos hasta que aquella horrible sensación desapareció, tal como había llegado.

La misteriosa gata negra observaba todo insensible. A esas alturas, la exceed no tenía necesidad de preguntar nada al menor de los Dragneel, porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo con el chico. Ella también lo había visto y más que eso ¡Lo había sentido!

—¡Van a atacarlos hoy! A ti y a Letty. Solo puedo salvar a uno y aun así ¡Tú insistes que sea ella! —Pausó la exceed para meditar con los ojos cerrados. —Sabes lo que puede llegar a suceder en cuanto te atrapen…

—Créeme que lo sé ¡Lo sé muy bien!

—Cuando despiertes…

—¡Eso no va a suceder! —El rubio apretó los puños y endureció su mirada. —Necesito que me ayudes a que no suceda…

—¡Eso es inevitable!

—¡Entonces lo aplazaremos, lo aplazaremos lo más que se pueda! —Dijo Zeref enteramente convencido. —¿Estás conmigo?

La exceed azabache observaba atónita al muchacho. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico haya madurado aquella idea a tan solo semanas de haberse enterado de lo delicado de la situación?

—Bien Zeref Dragneel. —Respondió con una sonrisa enigmática. —Veamos a dónde nos llevan tus decisiones.

Minutos después ambos salieron de la casa a toda prisa. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Zeref se dio vuelta y después de contemplar su hogar —pidiendo que no fuera la última vez— la exceed ágilmente levantó al humano y remontaron vuelo veloz adentrándose en el bosque del este.

—oOo—

 ** _Un par de horas más tarde_ …**

Layla y Nappy alegremente entraron en la casa.

—¡Tadaima! —Saludó el gato perlado con entusiasmo. Al parecer ya se le había olvidado lo sucedido en la mañana.

—¡Hermanito soy yo! —Canturreó la pelirosa. —Regresé pronto porque se me olvidaron las llaves.

A veces la Dragon Slayer de fuego podía ser muy descuidada y olvidadiza. Rápidamente dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesita en medio de la sala y tomó su llavero con las llaves doradas de Aries, Cáncer y Sagitario y lo colocó en el cinturón que adornaba su corto vestido azul marino con detalles blancos y que hacia juego con sus botas cafés.

—¿Hermanito? —Preguntó Layla insistente al percatarse que no había recibido respuesta alguna y la casa se encontraba en completo silencio.

—¿Zeref-kun? —Nappy hizo lo propio. —¿Es una broma?

El neko y la humana llamaron y buscaron por toda la casa, pero no encontraron nada. Ninguna razón, ninguna nota. Zeref no tenía la costumbre de actuar de esa manera tan irresponsable y lógicamente Layla temió lo peor.

El alarmado exceed salió de la casa y desplegando sus alas remontó el vuelo, para iniciar una búsqueda aérea por toda Magnolia. Layla por su parte corrió hasta el gremio con la esperanza de que al llegar allá encontraría a su hermano sano y salvo.

Pero al estar tan apresurada no se fijó en el joven alto de larga cabellera oscura —que iba vestido de negro en su totalidad— y chocó de frente con él a la entrada.

—¡Oye que te pasa! —Protestó el moreno enfadado sentado en el piso. —¡Ten más cuidado cabeza de carbón!

—¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Es que llevo prisa! —Se disculpó la chica Dragneel llevándose una mano a la cabeza y la otra a su trasero. —¡Gale!

—Ara… ara… par de tortolitos… —Una mujer de cabellos blancos recogidos en una rosca sujetada con palillos, que llevaba puesto un elegante vestido gris de falda acampanada, se acercó a los jóvenes dejando escapar un suspirito. —Amor joven, se siente en el aire.

Aquel comentario abiertamente ofensivo para Layla —por no decir que también lo fue para el joven Gale Redfox— inmediatamente fue ignorado debido a la desesperante situación.

—¡Mira-san! —Exclamó la pelirosa con algo de alivio. Si alguien podía decirle donde estaba su hermano pequeño, esa persona era Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar. —¿Has visto a mi hermanito? —Preguntó desde el suelo en un hilo de voz inentendible.

—¿Qué?

—Qué si has visto a mi hermanito Mira-san ¿Se encuentra aquí en el gremio?

—¿A Igneel-kun? No lo vi desde ayer.

—¿Qué hay de Zeref?

—¿Zeref-kun? —Se dijo a si misma con los brazos cruzados llevándose el dedo índice hacia los labios dándose golpecitos en actitud pensante. —¡No! ¡No lo vi! Debe de estar con Letty-chan. Esos dos se llevan tan bien ¿No lo creen? —La albina sonrió dulcemente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —El alarido que lanzó el joven Redfox fue lo bastante fuerte como para taladrar los tímpanos de la albina y la pelirosa, que se llevaron las manos a los oídos para tapárselos. —¡¿No sabes donde esta Zeref?! —Aquello sonó igual a un reclamo.

—¡No lo sé! —Respondió la chica a gritos con las manos en los oídos. —¿Por qué me gritas?

—¡Oh vaya!

—¡Ehhh! bueno… —El moreno desvió su mirada para ocultar su nerviosismo. —Yo… tampoco sé dónde está la enana… —Admitió al fin.

—¡Pero que escena más conmovedora! ¡Me van a hacer llorar!

—¡Charlotte! —Exclamaron los humanos volteando a ver a la recién llegada exceed.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Una pareja de jóvenes peliazules preguntó curiosa al salir por las puertas del gremio. Sin embargo, no recibieron respuesta alguna. ¡La atmosfera se sentía pesada!

—Onee-chan tengo un mal presentimiento. —Susurró el joven peliazul al oído de su hermana.

—Yo también Silver…

Por su seguridad, los hermanos Fullbuster observaron la escena guardando distancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí Charlotte? —Preguntó la pelirosa.

—Tuve una visión… —Comenzó a explicarse la gatita blanca con total altivez e indiferencia. —Y mi abuela ¡la reina! me envió para cerciorarme que _"eso"_ aún no ha pasado.

Sin demostrar ninguna emoción, la pequeña exceed se acercó volando y aterrizó posando sus patitas blancas sobre el suelo elegantemente.

—¿Dijiste algo sobre una visión? —Preguntó curiosa la albina.

—Así es… —La exceed blanca con toda la naturalidad del mundo se llevó la mano a la cabeza para ver el futuro. —A Letty-chan y a Lenny-chan las van a secuestrar pero…

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—oOo—

 ** _Estación Magnolia 11:36 a.m._**

Dos jovencitas y un pequeño exceed azul esperaban de pie en el andén con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Dónde estará Layla-chan? El tren parte en menos de diez minutos… —Protestaba la peliazul observando el gran reloj.

—Lenny-san. —La pequeña Grandeeney se acercó hacia la chica Redfox preocupada. —¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

—¡Kya! ¿Habrá pasado algo? —Preguntó nervioso el joven exceed en brazos de la pelimorada.

—No lo sé. —La peliazul se puso a analizar la situación y cayó en cuenta que Layla y Nappy se habían ausentado por más de una hora.

—¡Lenny! ¡Grandeeney! ¡Lucky! —Un neko de pelaje negro llegó volando hasta donde se encontraban los magos de Fairy Tail. —¡Yukata!

—¡Lily-san! —La pequeña pelimorada soltó al exceed que llevaba en las manos y las utilizó para saludar. —¡Bienvenido!

El joven exceed azul por su parte extendió sus alas blancas para sostenerse en el aire.

—¿Pero cómo solo están ustedes dos? —Preguntó extrañado el exceed de orejas redondas observando con cautela a su alrededor. —¿Dónde está Layla?

—¿Qué sucede Lily? ¿Por qué no estás con Letty? —La pequeña hija de Levy comenzaba a preocuparse y tenía porque.

—oOo—

—Aqua está segura que Ur-neechan será vencedora de _"Excelsus"_ este año. —Pensó en voz alta la versión adolecente de Juvia con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos azules. —¿No te parece Gale-kun? —Preguntó codeando al joven sentado a su lado.

Este joven pelinegro —con la apariencia y vestimenta propias de un metalero— se encontraba concentrado prácticamente con la nariz hundida en un grueso libro de tapa roja y bordes dorados cruzando los pies sobre la mesa.

—¿Estás bromeando? —El clon más joven de Gajeel respondió desviando un poco la mirada de su interesante lectura con un tic en el ojo.

¡Nadie podía culparlo! Pues todo mundo sabía lo terrible que podía llegar a ser aquel torneo de combate mágico con su hermana Metalicana en competencia y por eso ya nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Además…

—¡Aqua-chan! ¡Gale-kun! —Saludó a los jóvenes una mujer de larga cabellera verde oscura —casi negra— la que llevaba trenzada. Vestía con un provocativo atuendo y sombrero vaquero.

—¡Aqua-neechan! ¡Gale-niisan! —Saludó efusivamente un pequeño vaquero de cuatro años que se sostenía tras la falda de la vaquera mayor.

—¡Azuka-san! ¡Zacky! —Respondió la chica al saludo con una sonrisita.

—¡Azuka-senpai! ¡Hola duendecillo! —Saludó monótono el moreno Redfox con un ademán de la mano sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

—¿Se encontrará libre Ur-chan esta noche? —Sin rodeos la vaquera preguntó a la joven peliazul. —Tengo que salir en una misión y esperaba que me hiciera el favor de cuidar de mi Zack, solo por un par de horas.

—Hmmm… No lo creo Azuka-san. —Negó categóricamente la chica Fullbuster con la vista perdida en la mesa suspirando con preocupación. —Esta mañana Aqua encontró una nota sobre la cama de Ur-neechan diciendo que se iba a una misión y Aqua no sabe cuándo vaya a regresar…

—¡Baka! Seguramente se fue siguiendo al cabeza de fósforo. —Refunfuñaba desde una de las mesas cercanas un joven de piel pálida y corto cabello azul oscuro. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa Hawaiiana de mangas cortas que mantenía abierta dejando al descubierto la marca negra del gremio sobre su pectoral derecho. —¡Esta es la quinta vez! Y cuando papá se llegue a enterar… —Murmuraba entre dientes mientras luchaba con los wafles de su plato.

 ** _Luego de unos minutos…_**

Azuka Connell y Aqua Fullbuster se encontraban entretenidas en una animada y cordial conversación —una de esas en las que se hablan cosas de mujeres— mientras el pequeño Zack disfrutaba jugar tiro al blanco con su pistola de juguete.

—¡Oye Gale! —Llamó a espaldas del moreno una joven y esbelta castaña, que vestía solo con un bikini rojo y unos ajustados pantalones cafés.

—¡Qué quieres! —El moreno azotó su libro contra la mesa. Si algo le molestaba al ojirojo era que lo interrumpieran a mitad de una lectura muy interesante.

—¿Sabes dónde está Letty? No la he visto en toda la mañana. —Se quejó la castaña manteniendo las manos sobre su cintura.

—¿Y porque debería interesarme donde está la enana? —El moreno fingió indiferencia.

—Quiero que me preste un libro…

—¿Un libro? ¿Qué acaso vas a leer? Esa actividad no te deja espacio para esparcir tus chismes ¡Gi-hi! —Se rió el joven Redfox maliciosamente. La chica se cruzó de brazos ofendida. —¿Y ese repentino interés por la lectura Cornelia? —Preguntó curioso Gale con una sonrisilla.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —Gritó alterada la castaña agitando los brazos en el aire. Iba a decir algo más. Sin embargo, uno de los más famosos espectáculos de Fairy Tail comenzaría en breve, lo que alarmó a la chica de piel morena e hizo que se alejara de allí corriendo. —¡Oye mamá deja eso! ¡Es muy temprano para empezar a beber!

Mientras el pelinegro observaba a Cornelia Clive armar tremendo espectáculo junto a su madre discutiendo y disputándose un barril de alcohol —que seguramente ya estaba medio vacío— se dio cuenta que efectivamente la castaña tenía razón, ya que no había visto a su enana hermanita en toda la mañana.

Era casi mediodía y ella no había pasado por allí —como era su costumbre— para saludar a todo mundo en el gremio y luego dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, lo que lo preocupó mucho.

Sin más y muy a su pesar, el joven moreno se levantó y fue en su búsqueda, pero al no encontrarla decidió preguntar sobre su paradero a Jane Dreyar y no así a Mira-san, ya que no quería arriesgarse a escuchar comentarios fuera de lugar de parte de la madre de la rubia. Algo así como: _"Debe estar con Zeref-kun… ellos son tan unidos…"_ o algo por el estilo.

Pero tampoco pudo encontrar a la chica demonio, pues justo ese día era la guía de los visitantes de Sabertooth en la nueva arena Magnolia, la sede del torneo _"Excelsus"_ que se terminaría de construir ese año.

— _¿Qué te traes hermanita?_ —Pensaba para sí el joven Redfox mientras salía apresurado por la puerta del gremio. Pero cayó sentado en el duro y frío piso después del fuerte golpe que se dio al chocar cabeza con cabeza con Layla.

—¡Oye que te pasa! —Comenzó a protestar el moreno frotándose la cabeza con una mano y sobándose la cola disimuladamente con la otra. —¡Ten más cuidado cabeza de carbón! —Gritó malhumorado al reconocer a la jadeante y distraída pelirosa.

—¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Tengo prisa! —Se disculpó la Dragon Slayer. —¡Gale! —Exclamó Layla Dragneel al reconocerle.

—Ara… ara… par de tortolitos. —La cupido de Fairy Tail sorprendió a los adolescentes en la entrada del gremio y el chico Redfox no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Mira-san! -Exclamó la pelirosa. —¿Has visto a mi hermanito se encuentra aquí en el gremio?

—¿Zeref-kun? —La albina se llevó el dedo índice hacia los labios pensativa. —¡No! ¡No lo he visto! Debe de estar con Letty-chan. esos dos se llevan tan bien…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —¡¿No sabes donde esta Zeref?! —Le reclamó Gale a la pelirosa enojado.

—¡No lo sé!

—Yo tampoco sé dónde está la enana.

—¡Pero que escena más conmovedora! ¡Me van a hacer llorar!

—¿Qué haces aquí Charlotte?

—Tuve una visión, a Letty-chan y a Lenny-chan las van a secuestrar pero…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron en coro los humanos ante la mirada inexpresiva de la exceed blanca.

—¡Oigan! —Protestaba con disgusto la pequeña clarividente al sentirse ignorada por ese grupo de humanos escandalosos. —¡¿Van a escuchar lo que tengo que decir o no?!

Pero los jóvenes conmocionados por las recientes noticias y sordos a las protestas de la hija de Happy, salieron corriendo en búsqueda de sus hermanitos no sin antes encargar a Mirajane informara lo que estaba sucediendo.

—oOo—

 ** _En algún lugar del bosque del este…_**

—¡Baka! ¿Qué parte de: _"Esta es una relación discreta"_ no entiendes? —Reclamaba la chica de corta cabellera azul oscura. —¿Cómo se te ocurre delatarnos así? ¡Y delante de Cornelia para variar!

—¡Huy! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Cállate! —El joven pelirosa colmado por la alharaca insistente de la chica comenzó a quejarse. —Me duele mucho la cabeza y todavía ¿Tengo que escuchar aquella letanía tuya todo el camino? ¡Eh prin-ce-ci-ta! ¿Y se puede saber dónde diablos esta tu ropa?

—¿Te estás burlando? —Se exaltó mucho más la maga de hielo que se encontraba solo en ropa interior y finalmente levantó los puños.

—¡No me grites chica stripper! —Igneel también se exaltó.

—¡No te estoy gritando cabeza de lava!

La paz de la naturaleza en el bosque se vio interrumpida por los gritos, discusiones, amenazas y jalones entre Igneel Dragneel y Ur Fullbuster, la manera más efectiva de liberar tensión y cultivar su extraño estado oficial/no oficial de novios.

—Shhh… ¡Ur cierra la boca!

—¡A mí no me callas Igneel!

—¡No! ¡Guarda silencio! —El pelirosa rápidamente empujó a la peliazul hacia los arbustos y comenzó a olfatear el ambiente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Susurró la maga de hielo apenas lograron esconderse.

El joven Dragon Slayer de fuego mantenía la vista fija en un cercano grupo de árboles que formaban un pequeño y oscuro bosquecillo. Rápidamente le dirigió una mirada a su compañera peliazul al percatarse que alguien los estaba siguiendo y ahora se encontraba entre aquella floresta.

— _¡Ice Make Lance!_ —Gritó la maga de hielo, sorprendiendo al mismo Igneel, moviendo sus manos para crear cientos de lanzas de hielo azulado disparadas hacia el bosque, solo como una advertencia.

— _¡Karyuu no Tekken!_ —Igneel se apresuró a encender sus puños y se acercó corriendo tomando la dirección de las lanzas.

— _¡Ice Make Dome!_ —Desde el bosquecillo se escuchó una voz serena, fuerte y decidida.

El asombro de los chicos fue enorme cuando al disiparse la humedad del choque de magia vieron que ninguna de las lanzas de Ur alcanzó su objetivo, sino que se incrustaron contra una enorme cúpula de hielo —de un ligero color rosa— que apareció repentinamente.

—¡Igneel Dragneel! —Aquella voz serena detuvo el ataque del chico momentáneamente.

Detrás del domo de hielo, lentamente salió caminando una misteriosa jovencita de más o menos quince años, de largo cabello rosado recogido en una cola baja. Llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar compuesto de un marinero negro manga larga de franjas y corbata roja, falda tableada de color blanco, largas medias negras y botas rojas. Completando su vestimenta llevaba una capa gris con capucha que cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo. —Diecinueve años. Asesino de dragón de fuego. Especialidad: Inclinación hacia la deliberada destrucción.

—¡Te voy a mostrar que tan destructivo puedo llegar a ser! —El joven Dragneel le gritó a la pelirosa con enfado. — _¡Alas de dragón de fuego!_

Fue un golpe directo de las llamas de Igneel que envolvieron a la desconocida pelirosa… o eso fue lo que creyó. Las llamas y el humo se despejaron y la chica ya no se encontraba en el lugar de impacto. ¡Estaba justo detrás de él!

—Puntos de consideración… —La muchacha continuó con aquel análisis como si nada. —Es precipitado, se deja guiar por sus emociones al calor del momento, lo que a menudo nubla su juicio en combate y le dificulta obtener la victoria en batallas que fácilmente pudo librar.

El fuego de la ira se encendió en los ojos del Dragon Slayer cuando escuchó aquel comentario, lo que se reflejó en sus puños que volvieron a encenderse. Enloquecido lanzó una serie continua de golpes que la niña haciendo uso de la información que poseía de antemano evitó y en el peor de los casos bloqueó hábilmente.

— _¡Ice Make Lance!_ —Ur por su parte aprovechó que la chica se mantenía concentrada con Igneel y creó una nueva serie de lanzas disparadas en dirección de la muchacha.

— _¡Ice Make Frost Army!_ —Fuera de todo pronóstico la chica hábilmente creó un pequeño ejército de hielo ¡Con una sola mano!

Cientos y cientos de pequeñas copias de sí misma se movían recibiendo en sus cuerpos el ataque de las lanzas de Ur. Cuando Igneel se hubo cansado de su airada embestida, ambos pelirosas se separaron por unos instantes.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —Interrogó finalmente el mago a la chica pelirosa. —Ur tu ropa. —Susurró el Dragon Slayer por lo bajo.

—¡Que demon…! **(Waw)**

—¡Ur Fullbuster! —La chica tartamudeó al mencionar el nombre de la maga de hielo y un extraño rubor —que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que la peliazul se encontraba totalmente desnuda— apareció en sus mejillas. —Dieciocho años. Magia de creación de hielo. Especialidad: Mantener a raya a Igneel Dragneel.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo rojos de la vergüenza.

La pelirosa sonrió misteriosamente.

— _¡Maguilty Sodom!_ —Gritó la jovencita sorprendiendo a los magos y de inmediato un conjunto de espadas luminosas apareció a su alrededor. A una sola orden de su puño cerrado las espadas salieron disparadas en dirección de los magos de Fairy Tail.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Gritó Ur al esquivar sus espadas. — _¡Ice Make Geiser!_ —Formó con sus manos una columna ascendente de hielo con la que esperaba atrapar a la pelirosa.

— _¡Ice Make Big Chain!_ —Una larga y gruesa cadena de hielo se formó en manos de la chica. Esta comenzó a girar como un taladro deshaciendo el geiser de hielo de la peliazul.

— _¡Karyuu no Nana Blaze!_ —Una enorme esfera de fuego se formó en manos del Dragon Slayer. Lanzó la esfera hacia la pelirosa, quien fácilmente la esquivó de un salto. Pero esta se fragmentó en siete esferas más pequeñas tomando múltiples direcciones. Un par de las mini-esferas impactó contra la chica en el aire quemando su capa. Ella se la quitó rápidamente.

— _¡Ice Make Smack!_ —Aun en el aire, la niña juntó sus palmas acumulando hielo denso que después dispersó a su alrededor formando una ventisca que al contactar con las esferas de fuego las congelaron.

—¡No se te hará fácil el derrotarnos bruja! —Gritó enfadado Igneel apuntándole con el dedo. Realmente era algo insólito que alguien —que no sea Ur por supuesto— haya logrado congelar sus llamas.

—¡Lo sé! —Afirmó calmada la pelirosa que después de aquel derroche de poder mágico no tenía ni una sola señal de cansancio. Pero después de breves segundos observó algo en su muñeca y sonrió de labios. —El simulacro ha terminado, fue divertido mientras duró.

—¿Qué? —El pelirosa estaba indignado, pero la niña ignoró al Dragon Slayer.

—¡Ur-neechan… tu-tu ropa! —Apuntó hacia la maga de hielo avergonzada.

—¡Ahhh! —La peliazul al verse se escondió tras un árbol.

—¿Nee-chan? —Igneel estaba confundido. —¡Oye ven acá para que te patee el trasero! —El chico le reclamó a la pelirosa.

—Igneel-kun no es prudente abandonar el gremio justo ahora. —La chica se escuchaba amable y sinceramente interesada en el bienestar de los jóvenes magos y de su gremio. —Deben regresar seguramente los necesitaran en Fairy Tail.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucede en el gremio? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Los chicos preguntaron con preocupación. Pero no recibieron respuesta alguna porque en ese instante la chica pelirosa de manera inexplicable dio un par de pasos y se esfumó. Igneel y Ur intercambiaron miradas perplejas. En medio de su confusión y coraje, el joven Dragneel no pudo evitar elevar la voz.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

—oOo—

—¡Jane-chan! ¡Drake-kun! —Exclamó a gran voz una joven de corto cabello plateado y enormes ojos rojos que en cuanto vio a los hermanos corrió atropellando a todo mundo a su paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraban para abrazarlos escandalosamente.

—¡Sorano-chan! —Respondieron los Dreyar al unísono desde su incómoda posición.

—Vinimos desde el gremio con Lance-san y Julian-san. —Comenzó a relatar la joven Dragon Slayer de sombras con toda naturalidad, soltando de su fuerte abrazo a los rubios, lo que ellos agradecieron. —Lector-san y Frosh también…

—Estamos aquí para inspeccionar cómo va el avance en la obra de la arena de Magnolia para el torneo _"Excelsus"_ tan solo faltan tres meses y nos preocupa que no esté terminada a tiempo. —Movió la mano elegantemente un joven de largo cabello rubio que llevaba un antifaz azul.

Los cuatro jóvenes dejaron atrás a los obreros que afanosamente trabajaban en la obra y entraron en la enorme estructura por uno de los túneles de acceso.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse Julian, el anfiteatro tiene un avance del 89 por ciento. —Amablemente comenzó a explicar los aspectos técnicos del complejo la hija y representante del maestro Dreyar con una sonrisita. —Las cámaras subterráneas y el palco principal están casi listos y los edificios adyacentes junto con…

* * *

 **INFORMACION ADICIONAL**

 **ARENA MAGNOLIA:** Un mega-complejo construido sobre un islote del lago Sciliore, a 13.7 kilómetros aproximadamente, al norte de la ciudad de Magnolia que a partir de ese año se convertiría —como dijo Julian Lorh— en la sede oficial de _"Excelsus"_

 **EXCELSUS:** Un torneo de combate mágico —pudiendo participar en el cualquiera que se atreva— originalmente organizado con la cooperación conjunta de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, que poco a poco fue ganando popularidad en todo el reino de Fiore y durante los últimos cinco años fue considerado como una antesala de los grandes juegos mágicos. Era el _"torneo de los valientes por la gloria"_

* * *

Una repentina explosión y su consecuente temblor se escucharon y sintieron dentro de la arena.

—¡Excelsus! ¡Grandioso! —Gritó el pequeño Drake con emoción al salir corriendo del túnel hacia el palco principal. —¡Este año mi onii-san ganará!

—¡Drake! —Le regañaba su hermana mayor al seguirle. —¿Que son esos modales?

—Pero onee-chan. —Protestó el niño rubio.

—¡Lamento desilusionarte Drake-kun! —Un pequeño exceed de pelaje café-rojizo con chaleco verde olivo exclamó mientras observaba orgulloso hacia la arena cubierta por una densa nube de polvo y al joven alto de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba parado en medio cruzado de brazos.

—¡Lance-kun! —Gritó eufórico el niño rubio al reconocer al joven.

—Este año la gloria será para Sabertooth. —El orgulloso hijo del maestro del gremio de los tigres levantó su puño en señal de victoria.

—¿Sabertooth? No entiendo porque se molestan en venir… —La voz burlona de la terrible Dragon Slayer de hierro se escuchó fuerte y claro desde la nube de polvo que comenzaba a disiparse revelando su alta y esbelta figura. —¿Acaso quieren que les demos una paliza como la otra vez? ¡Gi-hi!

—No cuentes con ello Meta-chan. —Le respondió el pequeño Lector a la pelinegra con una sonrisa confiada. —Este año también tendremos a Spear-kun y Gajeel-kun en nuestro bando y no hay rival que pueda hacerles frente a nuestra nueva generación de dragones gemelos.

—Frosh piensa lo mismo. —El neko rana salió adelante con su siempre oportuno y edificante comentario.

—¿Dragones gemelos? —La mayor de los Redfox se llevó las manos a la cintura chasqueando la lengua con malicia. —No me importa cuántos sean ¡Acabaré con todo Sabertooth!

Lance Eucliffe soltó una risita franca y se dirigió hacia la chica con familiaridad.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando las cosas Ana? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Quieres ser el primero Eucliffe? —La Dragon Slayer de hierro le lanzó el desafío al dios guerrero, seguido de un golpe sorpresivo con su famoso puño de hierro directo a la cara del chico. Este lo recibió con un bloqueo cruzado, sin embargo, la potencia del golpe lo hizo retroceder varios metros levantando una nueva nube de polvo.

—Ara… ara… ¡Ustedes nunca cambiarán!

—¡Pero qué mala eres Meta-nee! —Se ofendió la Dragon Slayer de sombras desde su lugar en el palco. —Este año yo también voy a participar.

—¡Sí como sea! —La McGarden movió la mano como si espantara un mosquito. —Fairy Tail ascenderá una vez más en _"Excelsus"_

—¡Pero miren nada más que sorpresa! — Todo el mundo volteó su mirada en dirección en la que escucharon aquella vocecita. —Las hadas y los tigres están aquí pero no se confíen nosotras las sirenas nos llevaremos la gloria.

Una muchacha de largo cabello púrpura que traía puesto un uniforme azul marino con botas blancas y llevaba una katana amarrada a su cintura, bajaba por las graderías con movimientos seguros y elegantes en dirección de los jóvenes magos.

—¡Sinmo-chan bienvenida! —Saludó la chica demonio.

—¡Mermaid Heel se alzará con la victoria! —Terminó de hablar con una sonrisita mordaz.

—¡Sinmone-chan! —Exclamó asombrada la peliplateada Cheney. —No me digas que tú también…

No terminaba de hablar la joven Dragon Slayer cuando las puertas de uno de los túneles de acceso de la arena se abrieron de par en par y dejaron ver a una abatida y muy cansada peliazul que tenía el pelo suelto y despeinado y su vestido rojo fuego hecho jirones.

—¡Letty! —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Nos atacaron! pero yo logré escapar. —Antes que la chica se desplomara en el suelo suplicó. —Meta-nee por favor salva a Zeref-kun.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _ZAQ - Kimi No Tonari Ni_

:-:-:-:

* * *

 _ **Y aquí termina el prólogo de —LA ROSA NEGRA**_ —

 _ **Espero que haya sido un deleite para su imaginación y también ruego su comprensión a la hora de considerar lo extenso del mismo**_

 _ **¡Mil disculpas! Pero era necesario**_

 _ **Los próximos capítulos no serán tan largos lo prometo XD**_

 _ **Aguardaré sus preciados reviews que son vitales para la continuación de esta historia**_

 _ **¡He aquí! Vuelvo en breve... Pero les dejo solo una probadita de lo que se viene**_

* * *

 _Sobre una pequeña sierra en medio de un bosque de árboles muertos se levantan las ruinas de lo que antes fue el sagrado templo de la "Cuna Genésica"_

 _Una pequeña niña con camisa blanca, vestido verde de tirantes y zapatillas negras, caminaba entre los escombros de aquellas ruinas con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza de larga cabellera verde, sujeta en dos coletas._

— _¡Oh vaya! Este tal Salamander es un tipo muy interesante. —La niña le dirigió aquel comentario despreocupado a su acompañante._ _Un joven alto de ojos dorados y cabello blanco azulado recogido en una cola de caballo, que llevaba puesto un largo chaquetón azul oscuro y pantalón blanco con botas negras._

— _Se supone que debemos acabar con los estorbos Ether ¡No adularlos! —Aquel joven regañó a la pequeña sin prestar mayor importancia al espectáculo de muerte y destrucción delante de sus ojos. —Sin embargo dudo mucho que todo esto sea obra de ese individuo_ …

— _¡¿Pero qué clase de monstruo pudo hacer algo como esto?! —Murmuraba uno de los muchos guardias que habían acompañado a los jóvenes observando horrorizado el estado de los cuerpos regados por todo el templo._

— _¡Seguramente esto es obra de la bruja roja! —Otro de ellos se decía así mismo temblando de miedo al arrastrar uno de tantos cadáveres hacia la pila que se encontraba a escasos metros._

 _La guardia apilaba los cuerpos de sus compañeros en completo silencio por temor a que sus comentarios "cobardes" despertaran la ira de sus comandantes, mientras que ellos ajenos a todo esto continuaban con su paseo por aquel lugar._

— _¿Vez esto? —El joven se acercó a revisar uno de los cuerpos putrefactos, aunque no lo tocó. —A este lo atravesó una espada y lleva más de tres días así…_

— _Esto sin duda no es obra del Dragon Slayer. —Concluyó la pequeña de cabello verde pensativa. —Entonces ¿Fue ella verdad? —Preguntó entusiasta tallándose la nariz._

— _¿Con que los niñitos bastardos de Crime Sorcière decidieron entrar al juego? —Se dijo a si mismo burlón. —¡Ja! ¡Son más tontos de lo que creí!_

— _¿Eso significa que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan? Si esto es obra de la bruja roja… —Sonrió la niña de cabello verde misteriosamente. —El maestro estará más que complacido._

 _La pequeña soltó una carcajada maléfica al aire para luego darle un giro completo a la conversación._

— _¡Vámonos Dorian me muero de hambre! —Se quejó para luego marcharse dejando atrás al muchacho._

 _Cuando el joven se quedó completamente solo, levantó la mirada hacia el sombrío horizonte. Sus penetrantes ojos dorados cambiaron rápidamente a un color azul cielo, casi blanquecino._

 _De inmediato pasaron delante suyo diversos paisajes a gran velocidad, como si fuera un viaje instantáneo de kilómetros y kilómetros a través de blancas cordilleras, bosques profundos y exuberantes, poblados campiranos y grandes ciudades e interminables desiertos, hasta llegar a la cima de una lejanísima montaña._

— _¡Scarlet! —Llamó con una voz escalofriante a la chica que tal y como si se tratara de un espejo estaba delante de él con una espada desenvainada dándole la espalda. Incluso podía sentirse el frío viento de la cumbre que revolvía con gracia, los largos y lacios cabellos rojos de la muchacha, que respondiendo a aquel llamado, lo vio sobre su hombro con una mirada de profundo desprecio. —Acabas de firmar "su" sentencia de muerte._

 _Casi como si lo hubiera escuchado —y en cierta forma así fue— los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra_ _respondiendo a aquella provocación, de forma altanera y desafiante._

— _¡Eso crees!_

* * *

 _ **Después de largos años ocultos en las sombras, los enemigos finalmente se revelan**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que pretenden?**_

 _ **Zeref y Letty son atacados en el bosque del este**_

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, una antigua alianza se refuerza**_

 _ **Conoce a los agentes de los "Niños Expiatorios" en el próximo capítulo de LA ROSA NEGRA: "ALIADOS"**_

:-:-:-:

" _Al final, el caos nos cubrirá"_

:-:-:-:


	2. CAPITULO 1 - ALIADOS

La siguiente obra tiene su origen en la idea y personajes de Hiro Mashima _"Fairy Tail"_ Sin embargo, por su naturaleza ficticia, la trama así como los nuevos personajes no siguen los eventos, situaciones o cronología original después del Arco de Tártaros.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Posibilidad de spoiler mínima; pero si no estás leyendo el manga puede arruinarte mucho de la historia ;)

* * *

 _¡Una nueva generación!_

 _La promesa de un mañana nacida de las cenizas del mundo, tras el final de una era de oscuridad._

:-:-:-:

 **Previamente en LA ROSA NEGRA…**

 ** _¡EXCELSUS! ¡Grandioso!_**

 ** _¿Vas a extrañar a todos?_**

 ** _Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti_**

 ** _No permitiré que nada malo te suceda…_**

 ** _¡Ha arribado el CAOS! ¿Quién os salvará de lo que viene?_**

 ** _Igneel-kun... los necesitaran_**

 ** _Veamos a dónde nos llevan tus decisiones_**

 ** _¡NOS ATACARON! Por favor… ¡Salva a Zeref!_**

 ** _¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!_**

:-:-:-:

 **"El amo del caos, es el amo del destino"**

:-:-:-:

Ellos eran los únicos en el gremio que no tenían ninguna clase de habilidad ni poder mágico. A pesar de contar con el apoyo incondicional de los miembros de Fairy Tail, en muchas ocasiones, se sentían como extraños incluso dentro de su propia familia por el simple hecho de no poseer magia. Por esta razón aprendieron a cuidarse solos para no depender siempre de los demás. Tenían gran confianza el uno en el otro al igual que en sí mismos.

 _Sin embargo ese día_ …

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Daisy x Daisy - Evidence_

:-:-:-:

—CAPITULO UNO—

—¡ALIADOS!—

" _Antes que todo, solo existía el caos…"_

—LOS HIJOS DE LA EXPIACIÓN—

* * *

—¡Letty-chan al suelo! —Gritó Zeref e inmediatamente se arrojó sobre la peliazul cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Aquel rayo destructor pasó sobre sus cabezas quemando y destrozando varios árboles a su alrededor. —¿Estás bien?

La peliazul asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano del chico para juntos levantarse y ponerse a correr.

— _¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se habrá metido Mela?_ —Se preguntaba el joven rubio por la exceed azabache mientras corría por salvar su vida y la de su amiga.

¿En qué momento había desaparecido? Pero no podía darse el lujo de distraerse. Los estaban persiguiendo y debía poner a Letty a salvo ¡Eso era lo único que importaba!

Ataques en forma de llamas de fuego y balas de cañón, eran lanzados hacia los chicos que corrían por el bosque desesperados. Cuando los adolescentes salieron de la floresta hacia un pequeño claro corrieron más a prisa hasta que un par de magos oscuros aparecieron delante de ellos deteniendo su huida. Letty y Zeref regresaron sobre sus pasos pero ya era demasiado tarde. Otros cuatro magos siniestros los tenían rodeados. Estudiando alguna posible salida el chico rubio mantenía abrazada a la peliazul protectivamente mientras se maldecía a sí mismo ¿En qué falló? ¡Esto no era parte del plan!

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —La chica Redfox se armó de valor para enfrentar a aquellos sirvientes de la oscuridad. —¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

El tono de confianza y seguridad en los reclamos de la chica hacia sus atacantes regresó a Zeref a la realidad y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de orgullo y alivio que se dibujó en su rostro.

— _Ella es fuerte…_

—¡Tranquila mocosa! Coopera con nosotros y prometo tratarte bien. —Le respondió con altanería uno de ellos que llevaba un grueso pantalón rustico de piel animal y el dorso totalmente desnudo mostrándole los dientes con malicia.

Esto provocó que la sangre de Zeref comience a bullir de la ira mientras cuatro de los seis magos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los jóvenes.

El mago con el dorso desnudo de un rápido movimiento arrebató a Letty del abrazo protector del chico quien de inmediato cayó sobre el hombre cómo poseído liberando a la peliazul lo que obligó a los rufianes a concentrarse enteramente en él.

—¡Letty corre! —Alcanzó a gritar a la chica que con lágrimas en los ojos esquivó dos ataques en forma de cuchillas oscuras de parte de una mujer de largo y rizado cabello miel castaño —vestida solo con una malla de color verde oscuro casi negro, guantes y botas amarillas— que de no hacerlo pudieron ser mortales y se alejó de allí corriendo.

—¡Mocoso infeliz! —El mago que fue atacado por Zeref tomó al chico por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrojó hacia el suelo con furia. El muchacho cayó y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra una piedra.

—¡Imbéciles! —Otro de ellos presuntamente el líder del grupo comenzó a vociferar improperios contra sus subordinados y abofeteó al hombre que arrojó a Zeref al suelo. —¡A estos el amo los quiere enteros! ¡Yo me encargaré del muchacho! ¡Tú ve por la niña!

El mago abofeteado —herido en su orgullo— sonrió con malicia al escuchar la orden de su superior.

—¡No por favor! —Gritaba Zeref en su desesperación al darse cuenta de sus asquerosas intenciones. —¡No la lastimes!

La mujer castaña haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas del rubio lo tomó por el cabello y obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas sujetaba las muñecas del joven sobre su cabeza con unos grilletes metálicos mientras él gritaba y se retorcía intentando zafarse. Ella sonrió ante aquel espectáculo. Era como si disfrutara el sufrimiento del chico. Intencionalmente la maga apretó los grilletes en las manos del muchacho tan fuerte que comenzaron a sangrar.

—Este gusano no posee ni una sola gota de magia ¡Vaya desperdicio de nuestras habilidades! —El supuesto líder le dijo a la mujer mirando al chico con desprecio para después propinarle una cobarde patada en la boca del estómago lo que hizo que poco a poco perdiera el conocimiento. —Habiendo tantos magos experimentados y con mucho poder, no entiendo porque necesitan a estos inútiles mocosos. —Se quejó finalmente.

Antes de caer inconsciente un profundo miedo se apoderó de Zeref. Sabía que esto era tan solo el principio de algo que no quería y para lo que no estaba preparado. Sin embargo aún en la desesperación que lo embargaba era ella quien ocupaba sus pensamientos. Lo que sea que sucediera con él no era de gran importancia. Esperaba que al abrir los ojos Letty estuviera a salvo.

— _¡Por favor Mela! Has que todo esto valga la pena ¡Sálvala!_

—oOo—

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡Tenemos una situación! —Mirajane entró alterada en la oficina de Laxus con la firme intención de reportar el supuesto ataque a las chicas Redfox. —¡Mest! —Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar al consejero mágico parado a un lado del enorme escritorio conversando con el maestro.

—¡Tan hermosa como siempre Mirajane! —Saludó a la albina el mago de teletransportación con una ligera sonrisa. —No esperaba menos de la esposa del maestro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó la mujer demonio extrañada.

—¡Cielos! —Charlotte entró volando a la oficina de muy mal humor. —¡Pero qué humanos más cabeza hueca! ¿Cómo se van sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

—Buenos días princesa Charlotte. —Saludó el consejero a la joven exceed haciendo una venia muy sutil.

—Con que estás aquí ¿eh? —Le reprochó la gatita blanca al hombre de múltiples cicatrices. No sabía porque pero simplemente lo detestaba. — _La abuela estaba en lo correcto…_ —Trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

— _Lo que me temía…_ —El consejero se veía demasiado pálido, tenso y pensativo.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —Comenzó a protestar Mirajane. —Acabo de despachar a Gale y a Layla porque escuchamos que las gemelas iban a ser atacadas y para colmo Zeref-kun no aparece…

—¡Mira! —Laxus vio por conveniente el informar a su alterada esposa acerca de los últimos acontecimientos. —Mes… —Se corrigió. —Doranbolt nos ha traído una petición…

—¡¿Qué?! —La nueva solo logró alterar más a la albina. —¿Y de qué se trata?

—¡No lo sé! Aún no hemos llegado a eso…

—Se puede decir que este asunto es extraoficial, confidencial y altamente secreto. —Advirtió el consejero mágico a los presentes. —El Nuevo Consejo Mágico no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo y para serles franco creo que lo mejor será que nunca lleguen a enterarse.

—¿Pero nosotros que tenemos que ver en todo esto? —Charlotte preguntó haciendo un mohín.

—Como bien saben… —El mago pausó un poco apesadumbrado. —Su intervención en la última gran batalla fue vital. ¡Sin Fairy Tail! nunca hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad que nos llevó hacia la victoria…

Laxus gruñó disgustado cruzando los brazos y Mirajane tampoco pudo evitar cambiar su semblante dulce y amable en el rostro de su poderoso Take Over: _el Satan Soul_.

:-:-:-:

 _¿Victoria? ¡Sí! Pero ¿A qué precio?_

 _¡Nadie lo sabía!_

 _Solo aquellos hombres y mujeres_ —de los cuales los Dreyar estaban orgullosos de llamarlos _¡hermanos!_ —

 _Los que desestimaron sus vidas_

 _Los que sufrieron en su cuerpo y en su alma el dolor de la pérdida. Los que sacrificaron todo para asegurar el futuro ¡Y más que eso!_

 _Los que vivieron para hacer posible el inicio de una nueva era. Los que nunca esperaron reconocimiento alguno_

 _Estos jóvenes magos que transformaron su pasado lleno de lágrimas en un futuro resplandeciente para la nueva generación ¡Con amor!_

 _El precio de aquella "victoria" solo ellos lo conocían y por eso lo valoraban_

:-:-:-:

—Me temo que mientras estábamos ocupados con lo de la alianza Balam y el imperio de Alvarez alguien más estuvo operando desde las sombras. —Concluyó el agente de Fairy Tail.

—¿Tan grave es? — Laxus preguntó de brazos cruzados.

—¿Manipular el flujo espacio/tiempo le parece poco maestro? —Cuestionó una voz juvenil desde un punto oscuro de la oficina.

—¿Pero qué…? — El maestro Dreyar se levantó de su silla alterado y tenía porqué.

Desde antes del final de la guerra la oficina del maestro era uno de los lugares que se mantenía celosamente resguardado bajo un poderoso hechizo de detección que alertaba de la presencia de cualquier personaje ajeno a Fairy Tail y en caso de un repentino ataque funcionaba como un escudo protector. Sin embargo allí se encontraba aquel par de extraños. Ambos de estatura mediana y cubiertos con largas capas grises.

¡No los había visto! ¿Desde cuándo estaban allí? ¡Ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia! ¿Cómo podían ocultar su magia? ¿Incluso su esencia?

De manera sincronizada los desconocidos retiraron las capuchas que cubrían sus rostros ¡Eran demasiado jóvenes! A simple vista ¡Chiquillos de al menos quince años! El tenía finos mechones blancos de cabello que contrastaban con su larga cabellera negra y ella llevaba un simpático agarra pelo azul que sujetaba parte de su cabello plateado. Ambos jovencitos ostentaban una mirada fría y carente de emociones.

—Buenos días Doranbolt-san. —Saludó al unísono aquel par de adolescentes. —Maestro Dreyar, Mirajane-san y princesa exceed es un placer conocerlos al fin.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —Casi de manera inmediata los Dreyar se pusieron en guardia.

Los jóvenes solo permanecieron de pie como estatuas. Ni siquiera se inmutaron por aquella reacción de Mira y Laxus.

—¡Tranquilos honorables maestros! No somos sus enemigos si esa es su pregunta. —Respondió cortésmente el jovencito levantando la mano en señal de paz. —Es más ya hemos colaborado en el pasado los unos con los otros.

—Primero permitan que nos presentemos. Somos _"Los hijos de la expiación"_ —Prosiguió la niña con voz suave y pausada. La pequeña Charlotte se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca la verdad ella esperaba algo un poco más "impresionante" —Mi nombre es Angel.

—Y el mío es Midnigth.

— _¿Angel? ¿Midnigth? Pero ¡Este niño! debe de tener la edad de mi Maky ¿Y la chica? Se parece tanto a… ¡No puede ser!_ —La mente perspicaz de la mujer demonio comenzaba a hilar fino.

—¡Maestro! ¡Mirajane! —Mest dio un par de pasos hacia los jóvenes con túnicas grises. —Necesito su permiso para permitir a _"Los niños expiatorios"_ montar un operativo muy importante durante los próximos meses…

Laxus estaba visiblemente molesto. Miraba fijamente a aquel par de jovencitos que no le inspiraban ninguna confianza. Extrañamente comenzó a sentir algo en su cabeza como si en aquel momento estuviera sufriendo de un masivo bombardeo. A pesar de esto no decía nada. Intentaba mantenerse sereno y con total atención escuchaba todo lo que se estaba informando.

—oOo—

 ** _Entre tanto en lo profundo del bosque…_**

La pequeña Redfox corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Alcanzó a escuchar las maldiciones de aquellos magos oscuros que la perseguían y a la distancia los lastimeros gritos de Zeref haciéndose cada vez más débiles.

¡No lo entendía! ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? Ella era muy pequeña ¡Y débil! ¿Qué ganaban con atacarla? ¿A ambos? Mientras las lágrimas de impotencia corrían libres por sus mejillas una a una pasó por su mente todas aquellas ocasiones en las que él ¡Zeref! había ayudado, aconsejado, guiado, consolado y cuidado de ella ¡Ahora era su turno! ¡Quería ayudarlo de alguna manera! Pero ¿Cómo? Lo único que podía hacer era regresar a Fairy Tail lo antes posible y dar la alarma. Pero en su huida torpemente tropezó con la raíz sobresalida de un viejo árbol y cayó.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gritó desesperada al escuchar más y más cerca de sí a sus perseguidores. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente esperando lo inevitable. —¡No puedo creer lo inútil que soy! —Sollozó amargamente.

:-:-:-:

Ella era hija de magos ¡Los orgullosos magos de Fairy Tail! Desde pequeña escuchó las historias de las grandes hazañas que ellos ¡Sus padres! habían logrado gracias al poder de sus corazones… y en especial aquella invaluable amistad que floreció y fue cultivada a través del sacrificio, la pérdida, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Un amor inquebrantable capaz de soportarlo todo y vencerlo todo.

Lo que acababa de suceder le llevó a aceptar finalmente aquello que deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida: "Probar que era merecedora de Fairy Tail más allá de sus limitaciones" Era verdad que nadie en el gremio le había negado aquel privilegio ni a ella ni a Zeref. Pero era evidente que nunca —por más que quisieran— llegarían a encajar como auténticos miembros de un gremio de magos donde el principal requisito es ser un mago ¡Aquella era la amarga realidad!

Súbita y dolorosamente su cabeza fue asaltada por las palabras que él le había dicho la tarde anterior: _¡A veces ser valiente no es suficiente!_

¡En ese momento lo comprendió! Por primera vez en su vida consideró su condición de no maga y se odió a si misma por eso.

:-:-:-:

— _¡Lo siento Zeref! ¡Lo siento mucho!_

Repentinamente Letty sintió que fue arrancada del suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver las copas de los árboles desde una vista aérea y sus pies con sus sandalias rojas flotando en el aire. Al volver su vista hacia arriba se asombró al ver a una gatita azabache que le sujetaba por su vestido poniéndola fuera del alcance de esos rufianes.

—¿Qué… qui-quién eres tú?

—¡Tranquila Letty! soy Mela amiga de Zeref.

—Pero ¿Cómo…?

Un repentino ataque de llamas oscuras sorprendió a la exceed de ojos rosados más ella logró esquivarlo. La chica peliazul gritó por la fuerte sacudida.

—No te muevas mucho, no quiero que te caigas. —La exceed esquivaba los ataques lanzados por los magos desde tierra.

—¿Qué hay de Zeref-kun? —A pesar de la situación vivida Letty no dejaba de preocuparse por su amigo. —Debemos regresar por él.

—Lo siento. —La exceed negó con la cabeza. —Debo ponerte a salvo primero se lo prometí a Zeref.

—¿Qué?

Otro ataque mágico repentino logró impactar contra la exceed que comenzó a perder altura hasta que quedó inconsciente a un par de metros sobre las copas de los árboles. Letty cayó golpeándose con las ramas. Al llegar a tierra se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

La peliazul logró reincorporarse al escuchar los pasos de los magos que no habían dejado de seguirla.

— _Pero que tipos más persistentes._ —Se dijo mientras arrastraba los pies buscando a Mela entre la maleza hasta que…

—¿A dónde crees que vas mocosa?

¡La encontraron! Los tres hombres que la perseguían se acercaron hasta ella acorralándola contra los arbustos cortando cualquier posible vía de escape. ¡Estaba cansada y muy asustada! sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendida por el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

En aquel instante un fuerte sonido como el batir de alas se escuchó a lejos y luego una inmensa sombra pasó fugaz sobre las copas de los arboles oscureciéndolo todo por algunos segundos. La peliazul no resistió más y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer de rodillas posando sus palmas en el suelo.

—¡Levy McGarden!

Después de escuchar aquel llamado Letty abrió los parpados con dificultad. Aquellos magos siniestros que estaban a punto de hacerle daño se encontraban fuera de combate regados en el suelo y delante de ella una persona misteriosa le daba la espalda. Cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo con una túnica escarlata y tenía en su mano derecha una espada con el mango que simulaba alas extendidas.

—¡Levy McGarden! ¿Eres hija de ella?

—¿ _Ti-titania? ¡Erza-san!_

—oOo—

—¡Maestro Dreyar! No tenemos mucho tiempo. En estos momentos ninguno de los hijos de los magos de Fairy Tail está a salvo. —La niña llamada Angel le dirigió una mirada fría a Charlotte. —¿No es así princesa exceed?

—No quisiera admitirlo porque mi orgullo no me lo permite pero… —La exceed dio un par de pasos hacia un enorme ventanal. —¡Están diciendo la verdad! Y eso no es todo… algo o alguien está plantando fragmentos del futuro. Múltiples eventos que pueden ser verdaderos o falsos sujetos a malas interpretaciones. En otras palabras pretenden confundirnos.

— _¿Qué?_ —Se preguntaban Mira y Laxus llegando a comprender el alcance de aquella revelación.

—El objetivo de todo esto lo sabremos solo después de terminar con nuestro operativo…

—¡No puedo permitir que algo como esto se lleve a cabo bajo nuestras narices! —La imponente voz del maestro retumbó en la habitación. —¡Primero deben aprender a respetar chiquillos! Hablan como si tuviesen el poder de hacer y deshacer a voluntad cuando en este gremio somos capaces de resolver nuestros propios asuntos ¡Eso nos ofende!

—¡Maestro por favor escuche! ¡Esta es una situación bastante delicada y muy peligrosa! Sin mencionar que su actuación puede llamar la atención del consejo… —Se adelantó Mest tratando de hacer que Laxus entrara en razón y se calmara. —Fairy Tail se ha hecho de buena fama durante los últimos años y mucho más con el torneo de combate mágico. Algo como esto en su historial solo mancharía la reputación que con tanto esfuerzo les ha costado conseguir…

—Por favor, no es nuestra intención ofender a nadie. Pero Doranbalt-san tiene razón es mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de limpiar la basura por ustedes querido Fairy Tail. Ya bastante hicieron durante la última guerra…

Laxus estaba a punto de estallar en una nueva protesta más sin embargo…

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —Una jovencita de largos cabellos castaños y otro joven de cabello negro entraron en la oficina del maestro con el horror dibujado en sus rostros.

—¡Cornelia! ¡Darren! ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Mira quien había tomado el papel de vocera del maestro.

La chica pasó la vista a su alrededor percatándose de la presencia de los extraños ¡Pero no tenía tiempo que perder!

—Hace unos instantes se ha activado una tarjeta mágica de pánico…

—¡¿Qué?! —Se escandalizaron los presentes.

—¿Podrá ser? —Los Niños Expiatorios intercambiaron una rápida mirada inquietante. El joven Midnigth no tuvo otra opción más que sacar de dentro de su capa gris una pequeña lacrima de comunicaciones. Sus ojos negros se abrieron enormes al examinar el contenido. —¡Acabamos de recibir confirmación! —Comenzó a hablar mientras observaba las imágenes que se proyectaban en la lacrima que sostenía con su mano izquierda. —A las 10:57 a.m. los hijos no magos de Salamander Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Kurogane Redfox fueron atacados por miembros del clan Nemesis fuera de Magnolia en el límite con el bosque del este…

Estupefacto Laxus tomó asiento en su sillón inevitablemente dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj sobre su escritorio eran las 11:21

— _¡Solo son niños!_ —Mirajane ahogó un grito lastimero llevándose las manos a la boca. — _¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación?_

Mientras la castaña y el moreno se preguntaban quien rayos eran aquellos extraños frente a ellos, el mago de transportación y la exceed blanca escuchaban el relato tratando en vano de esconder su nerviosismo.

—oOo—

 ** _En un prado a las afueras de Magnolia…_**

—¡Sé que oyes cabeza de ladrillo! —El moreno Redfox vociferaba amenazas contra el rubio Dragneel. —¡Más te vale que la enana se encuentre bien!

—¡Zeref-kun! ¡Letty-chan! —Llamaban los peliazules Fullbuster a sus desaparecidos compañeros cada vez más y más seguros que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo. —¿Dónde están?

—¡Hermanito! Por favor ¡Sal de donde estés! —Al borde de la desesperación Layla también llamaba a su hermano. —¡Prometo que no voy a regañarte!

—¡Gale-kun! ¡Layla-san! —Aqua llamó a los jóvenes Dragon Slayers. Los llamados inmediatamente corrieron en dirección de la joven maga de agua pues no era común ese tono en su voz.

—¡Onee-chan! —Susurró el menor de los Fullbuster que no se había despegado de su hermana en ningún instante. —¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Aqua-chan! ¿Qué sucede?

La peliazul levantó una carta mágica que encontró entre la maleza y luego se la entregó a Layla.

—Es… su carta de pánico. —Musitó la pelirosa y de inmediato se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. — _¿Por qué la habrá dejado tirada? ¿No será qué_ … _?_

A escasos metros se encontraba un cesto lleno de hierbas aromáticas y un libro que Gale reconoció era un catálogo de plantas medicinales que Droy le había regalado a Letty en su cumpleaños.

—¡Maldito! ¡Kana-san le entregó la carta justamente para una situación como ésta! —Protestaba Gale tomando en sus manos las cosas de su hermana. —¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Aqua cree que Zeref-kun sabía lo que iba a suceder.

—¡Eso no es posible! —Silver intentaba analizarlo todo con lógica. —Los únicos que pueden adelantarse a los acontecimientos son los exceed y aun ellos son muy celosos. No van divulgando por allí lo que va a suceder...

—¿Fairy Tail? —Los jóvenes magos volvieron su vista hacia aquel lugar donde escucharon la voz terrible y siniestra que los llamaba justo donde comenzaba el bosque. Provenía de una joven alta de piel bronceada que cubría su cuerpo con un vestido de color marfil sin mangas y su cabeza y parte de su rostro con un velo del mismo color de su vestido. —¿Vine hasta esta aldea de porquería en busca de ratas y solo encuentro sabandijas?

Aquella joven desconocida caminaba hacia los desconcertados magos de Fairy Tail seguida por un par de muchachitas. Una de ellas llevaba lentes y tenía el cabello anaranjado —que le llegaba hasta los hombros— sujeto con dos agarra pelos rojos uno a cada lado. Vestía con una chaqueta roja de mangas cortas sobre un vestido marrón y sandalias blancas. La otra niña —más pequeña que la primera— llevaba en sus brazos lo que parecía ser una bola de pelos de color negro. Su largo cabello verde estaba sujeto en dos coletas cuyas puntas terminaban en graciosos bucles. Vestía con una camisa blanca sin mangas debajo de un vestido verde de tirantes y llevaba puestas unas zapatillas negras.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Masculló el moreno apretando fuertemente la mandíbula por el puro coraje.

—¿Qué hicieron con mi hermano? —Demandó la pelirosa encendiendo sus puños.

—¿Y todavía se atreven a preguntar? —La desconocida le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a los magos. —¡Eso no tiene ninguna importancia sabandijas!

—¡Ahora verás maldita! —Gritó el joven Redfox. — _¡Tetsu Ryuu Ken!_

—¡Gale-kun no! —Aqua intentó detener al joven pelinegro pero él ya se había lanzado al ataque.

—¡Hum! ¡Pero que patán! —La niña del cabello naranja bufó fastidiada cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Es una broma? —La pequeña de cabellos verdes lanzó aquella pregunta al aire mientras jugaba con su pequeña bola de pelos. —¡Ale-nee… acaba con este! ¡No vale la pena!

Antes que Gale siquiera asestara un golpe sobre la humanidad de aquellas desconocidas la muchacha morena pronunció estas palabras con voz suave y melodiosa.

— _Negra noche alada…_

En aquel momento todo se oscureció. Era una negra oscuridad eterna y desesperante ¡Un horrible espacio vacío! Repentinamente los cuatro jóvenes magos comenzaron a sentir como si cayeran en un abismo sin fondo.

—¿Que me has hecho? —Reclamaba el joven moreno cuyo cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo a consecuencia de la parálisis que lo había invadido. —¡Víbora! —Gale le gritó furioso a aquella joven mientras intentaba liberarse del efecto de "la noche alada"

Las miradas de Gale y la morena —que prácticamente se encontraban frente a frente— se cruzaron. Un ligero estremecimiento comenzó a recorrer la espalda del ojirojo al verse tan perdido en aquel frío y tempestuoso mar azul que representaban los ojos de aquella joven. Ella sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada tomó el rostro del chico en sus manos y se acercó.

—Hmmm… ¡Interesante! ¿Qué tan valiente eres caza dragones? —Le preguntó con suavidad al acariciar su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. —¿Por qué no dejas que lo averigüe?

Dentro de sí Gale quería liberarse de aquel embrujo y propinarles una buena tunda a las tres harpías pero…

— _Corrupción del alma…_

—oOo—

 ** _Fairy Tail 11:44 a.m._**

Laxus, Mira, Charlotte y el agente de Fairy Tail en el consejo mágico Mest escuchaban atentos y en silencio el frio reporte de _"Los hijos de la Expiación"_ aquel par de adolescentes que con el rostro carente de emoción alguna aumentaban la tensión en el ambiente.

—Finalmente no sabemos exactamente cómo o por qué, pero Letty Redfox logró escapar. —El joven Midnigth había concluido observando atentamente su lacrima.

—¿Pero cómo saben ustedes todo esto? —Preguntó Cornelia con una mirada de desconfianza.

—¡Maestro Dreyar! Esperamos poder disculparnos con ustedes más adelante porque no hemos sido del todo honestos, estábamos completamente seguros que Fairy Tail seria blanco de algún ataque enemigo tarde o temprano por lo que no tuvimos más opción… —La niña autodenominada Angel dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. —Hemos mantenido vigilados a sus jóvenes durante meses... —Confesó bajando la mirada tan solo un poco.

—¿Cómo?

La peliplateada iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Darren Rocko aquel jovencito pelinegro que acompañaba a Cornelia.

—Maestro… —Musitó el joven telepata quien con dos dedos sobre la sien. —Es Kana-san…

—¡Laxus! —La maga se escuchaba bastante inquieta. —Otra tarjeta de pánico se ha activado…

— _¿Otra?_ —Pensó el para sí. —¡Kana! ¿Sabes de quien se trata? —Preguntó el maestro de Fairy Tail pero no recibió respuesta. Aquel momento de silencio solo aumentaba la tensión.

—¡Es Metalicana!

—¿Estas segura?

—¡Absolutamente! Pero me inquieta mucho más la primera alarma. ¡Estamos por llegar! Me comunicaré en cuanto tenga más noticias. —La maga cortó la comunicación telepática.

El maestro se hundió por un momento en su sillón. Tenía que colocar sus ideas en orden. ¿Cómo es que una mañana relativamente tranquila se había convertido en una de las peores crisis bajo su cargo? ¡Dos alertas en menos de una hora! ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

¡Sus aliados! ¿Qué era lo que sabía Crime Sorcière para inmiscuirse de aquella manera en los asuntos de Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué el maestro de aquel gremio supuestamente desaparecido ni siquiera se había dignado a contactarse con él?

—¡Darren! Trata de comunicarte con Metalicana. —Ordenó.

—Espere un momento por favor. —El joven telepata volvió a llevarse los dedos a la sien buscando la caza dragones a la distancia. —¡La encontré!

— _¡Maestro!_ —La joven Dragon Slayer de hierro se escuchaba bastante cansada y jadeante.

—¡Metalicana! ¿Dónde estás?

— _De camino al gremio ¡Maestro! Dígale a Wendy-san que prepare tratamiento ¡Es urgente!_

—¿Estas herida?

— _¡No! El tratamiento es para Letty la traigo conmigo ¡Maestro! Se encuentra muy mal._

— _¡Meta_ … _Meta-nee!_

— _¡Resiste Letty! Ya falta poco para llegar_ …—La caza dragones McGarden llevaba en su espalda a su hermana pequeña peliazul corriendo a todo lo que daba sobre un desfiladero.

— _Ze-zeref-kun…_ —La pequeña Redfox comenzó a balbucear ignorando que en la oficina del maestro los presentes escuchaban su debilitada vocecita. — _¡Es-escar-lata! ¡Escar-lata!_

¡Escarlata! Así como aquella túnica que cubría el cuerpo y rostro de aquella persona que caminando por los traicioneros senderos de aquel bosque sombrío tuvo un interesante encuentro con un par de hadas. Una poderosa e inestable combinación de fuego y hielo en la forma del hijo del caza dragones y la hija del asesino de demonios.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _w-inds – Be As One_

:-:-:-:

* * *

 _ **He aquí el Capitulo Primero de —LA ROSA NEGRA**_ —

 _ **Espero que tantas cosas suspendidas en el aire no aburran. En el próximo capítulo se clarificaran algunas de ellas.**_

 _ **Sigo esperando reviews… ¡No pierdo la esperanza! XD**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el prólogo soldado462 a pesar de ser "extenso"**_

 _ **Regresaré... pero mientras esperan aquí les dejo alguito más ¿Valdrá la pena? Yo creo que si**_

* * *

 _Dentro de una oscura gruta cerca de un grupo de árboles una pequeña de cabello verde lloraba dramáticamente._

— _¡Ñah! ¡Onee-chan eres tan mala! ¿Por qué me quitaste mi gatita? Tú te quedaste con el chico feo…_

 _Sentada a una distancia considerable e ignorando deliberadamente todos los berrinches de la niña llorona una pelinaranja se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos._

— _Fairy Tail_ _…_ _resultó ser interesante después de todo…_

— _¿A qué te refieres? —La fría y siniestra voz de una alterada joven de piel morena sobresaltó a la chica de cabello color zanahoria._

— _¡Aleya-sama! ¡No! Es solo que…_

— _Nunca se nos había escapado nadie. —Gimoteaba la pequeña de coletas._

— _¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?! ¡Son solo insectos en nuestras manos! —La morena se arrancó el velo revelando su lacio cabello negro que le caía hasta media espalda. —¡Todo fue culpa de estos inútiles! —Gritó totalmente histérica apuntando hacia tres magos que puestos de rodillas temblaban al ver el atemorizante fuego azul que emanaba de sus ojos._

— _¡Onee-chan! Tranquilízate o tendré que sellarte y sabes que así es como le gusta a esa mujer. —Le amenazó la pequeña de cabellos verdes._

— _¡Piedad mi señora!_ — _Suplicó uno de los asustados hombrecillos posando su frente en tierra._ — _Salió de la nada… nos tomó por sorpresa._

— _¿Eso es cierto?_ — _Preguntó la pelinaranja fingiendo curiosidad._

— _Al parecer si mi señora Nox._ — _Una mujer de largos y rizados cabellos castaños se acercó caminando en dirección de las jóvenes. Llevaba puesta una malla oscura, botas amarillas hasta las rodillas y guantes del mismo color de sus botas hasta los codos._

— _¡June!_

 _La mujer castaña hizo una reverencia y prosiguió aunque en el fondo sabía que no ganaría nada con aquella intercesión. ¡Su vida también peligraba!_

— _Mientras acorralaban a la pequeña niña sin magia…_ — _Lo dijo con fingido acento burlón._ — _Fueron emboscados por ella._

— _¡Tiene razón mi señora! ¡Somos inútiles! ¡Inútiles!_ — _Repetían los tres magos una y otra vez._

 _¿Tanta humillación había logrado conmover a aquellas jóvenes? ¡No!_

— _¡¿Piedad?!_ — _Se dijo a sí misma la morena con un temple que daba espanto._ — _¡Ya recibieron "su" piedad al dejarlos con vida! Y hubiesen preferido perecer a manos de "ella" que en las mías…_ — _La joven avanzaba hacia los aterrados magos que veían su próximo e inevitable fin._ — _¡Todos son iguales! Fingen que te aman cuando en realidad esperan la menor oportunidad para traicionarte ¡No merecen sucumbir en alas de la noche! Su fin será ruin y repugnante igual al de un insecto que muere al ser aplastado…_

— _¡No mi señora! ¡Piedad!_ — _Pero las súplicas fueron ignoradas._

— _¡Carroñero!_ — _Gritó la morena fuera de sí lo último que escucharon las cuatro mujeres fueron los gritos de los aterrorizados magos y su sangre regando el suelo y su carne siendo arrancada de sus huesos y sus huesos siendo quebrados, aplastados y desmenuzados._

— _¡Aleya-sama! La próxima vez que convoques a esa criatura tan detestable asegúrate que sea en un lugar ventilado. ¡Que asqueroso olor a muerto!_ — _La pequeña pelinaranja reprendió a la morena tapándose la nariz._ — _¡June! ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Dónde está aquel espécimen sin magia?_

 _La mujer castaña recuperándose del asombro que le provocó ser testigo de aquella escalofriante escena_ — _por su propio bien_ — _se obligó a si misma a salir de aquel estado de shock._

— _Re-regresé en cuanto me entere que la "rata" mayor estaba rondando por aquí. Y por aquel espécimen no se preocupe va de camino al patio de pruebas._

— _¡June! ¿Porque una guardiana de clase cinco como tú se ofreció para hacer un trabajo tan denigrante de cazadora?_ — _Preguntó la niña de coletas como si nunca hubiese sucedido el ataque del carroñero._

— _Ether-sama…_ — _Respondió la castaña controlando su amilanado estado anímico._ — _Tengo mis razones._

— _¡Solo una!_ — _Bufó con malicia la niña zanahoria._ — _¡Lucy Heartfilia!_

 _La castaña gruñó al escuchar aquellas palabras que entraron dentro de su alma como cuchillas afiladas y las perversas niñas así lo pudieron notar._

— _No te preocupes mi querida June, para esa mujer también tenemos preparado un fatídico destino. —Prometió la pelinaranja._

— _Muchas gracias Nox-sama,_ _Ether-sama, Aleya-sama._ — _La castaña hizo una reverencia a sus señoras y luego se marchó._

 _Cuando se encontraba a una distancia considerable la pequeña de cabello verde comentó…_

— _Ale-nee, Noxy-nee ¿No les da curiosidad saber porque nuestra querida June odia tanto a esa tal Lucy?_

— _¡No me importa!_ — _Respondió la pelinaranja._ — _Es un gusano como todos los demás. Pero mientras tenga mucho odio me alimenta y mientras persista su sed de venganza tú te haces más fuerte._

— _A mí no me interesan los problemas domésticos que puedan o no tener aquellas sabandijas. —La morena manifestó su sentir. —Lo único que quiero es servir a mi señor y no dejaré que esa bruja maldita tome mi lugar._

 _Plenamente consciente de la repugnancia que les causaba a sus amos la mujer castaña salió de aquella gruta oscura más decidida que nunca. Realmente no le importaba si llegaba a perder su vida ¡Incluso su alma! Sea como sea, ella conseguiría su venganza._

— _Por todo lo que me has hecho_ _¡Lucy Heartfilia! la hija de Layla…_ — _Apretó sus puños con fuerza y el fuego de la ira se encendió en sus ojos dorados._ — _¡Pronto desearás que yo nunca haya nacido!_

* * *

 _ **Después de largos años ocultos en las sombras, los enemigos finalmente se revelan**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que pretenden?**_

 _ **Cautivo y a merced de un culto de la oscuridad Zeref debe tomar una decisión de vida o…**_

 _"¡Conmigo no tienes opción!"_

 _ **Temed mortales a la Bruja Roja en el próximo capítulo de LA ROSA NEGRA: "CÓDIGO ESCARLATA"**_

:-:-:-:

" _Al final, el caos nos cubrirá"_

:-:-:-:


	3. CAPITULO 2 - CODIGO ESCARLATA

La siguiente obra tiene su origen en la idea y personajes de Hiro Mashima _"Fairy Tail"_ Sin embargo, por su naturaleza ficticia, la trama así como los nuevos personajes no siguen los eventos, situaciones o cronología original después del Arco de Tártaros.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Descripción de escenas violentas. No recomendada para personas sensibles.

Algunos elementos fueron tomados del arco actual. Posibilidad de spoiler mínima, aunque a estas alturas eso no importa ¡Nada debería sorprendernos! ;)

* * *

 _Fuego y sangre… ¡Rojo es el color de la vida!_

 _Sangre y fuego… ¡Rojo es el color de la muerte!_

:-:-:-:

 **Previamente en LA ROSA NEGRA…**

 _ **¿Qué tan valiente eres cazadragones?**_

 _ **¡Laxus otra tarjeta de pánico se ha activado!**_

 _ **¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación?**_

 _ **Zeref-kun sabía lo que iba a suceder**_

 _ **¡NO PUEDO CREER LO INÚTIL QUE SOY!**_

 _ **¡Solo son niños!**_

 _ **¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!**_

 _ **¡ESCARLATA!**_

:-:-:-:

 _ **¡A veces ser valiente no es suficiente!**_

:-:-:-:

—¡Levy McGarden!

Después de escuchar aquel llamado Letty abrió los parpados con dificultad, solo para ver a los tres magos siniestros que estaban a punto de hacerle daño —fuera de combate— regados en el suelo y delante de ella una persona misteriosa que le daba la espalda. Cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo con una túnica escarlata y tenía en su mano derecha una espada con el mango que simulaba alas extendidas.

—¡Levy McGarden! ¿Eres hija de ella?

—¿ _Ti-titania? ¡Erza-san!_ —El timbre en aquella voz femenina arrojaba muchas luces para esa conclusión, que fue la primera en la alborotada cabeza de Letty.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! —Aquella demanda adicionada a la manera en la que esta persona apuntaba su filosa espada hacia el rostro de la joven peliazul fue aterradora. —¿Eres o no la hija de Levy-san?

—Sí… —Musitó la chica asustada.

De súbito se sintió un fuerte temblor en toda el área y un viento misterioso comenzó a hacer remolinos alrededor de aquella persona levantando levemente su túnica.

Letty no era maga pero sabía reconocer muy bien cuando emanaba poder de naturaleza mágica en cualquier fuente: objeto o ser viviente y el poder de esta mujer en particular era tremendo pero ¿Aquello en realidad era magia?

Escuchó a la desconocida recitar palabras extrañas y de inmediato el bosque y todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Al tiempo comenzaron a aparecer líneas móviles en el espacio —las verticales de color verde y las horizontales de azul— Aquellas líneas se cortaban entre sí formando cuadros de bordes bicolores que se contrajeron formando un extraño túnel. El extremo opuesto de donde se encontraban Letty y aquella maga comenzó a despejarse descubriendo el paisaje soleado de una playa en el lago Sciliore.

— _¡No puede ser!_ —Pensó la chica Redfox.

¡Era imposible! Ella se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque del este —distante de cualquier cuerpo de agua— ¡Tenía que existir una explicación!

—¡Regresa a tu gremio! —Aquella mujer ordenó a la perpleja peliazul con voz potente y autoritaria.

—¿Pero y Zeref-kun?

—¡Rayos! Escúchame bien hija de Levy-san ¡No hay tiempo! —Se exaltó la desconocida y acercándose hacia la peliazul la tomó por el cuello con violencia logrando levantarla unos centímetros del suelo.

Así de cerca Letty alcanzó a ver el fuego. Un fuego sobrecogedor que amenazaba con quemar y arrasarlo todo y que emanaba de los ojos oscurecidos de aquella ¡¿chica?! —escondidos tras los mechones de cabello escarlata que caían por su rostro— y tampoco pudo ignorar el tatuaje alrededor de su ojo derecho que le daba un aire de misterio.

—¡Tú eres…! —La peliazul no pudo terminar aquella declaración porque el oxígeno comenzaba a escasearle.

—¡Eso no tiene importancia pequeña hada! —Una sonrisa mordaz y siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de la joven pelirroja y Letty quien ya se había cansado de forcejear en un intento infructuoso por liberarse, se encontraba tan confundida que no sabía que pensar. De lo único que estaba realmente segura era que aquella chica que le tenía tomada por el cuello podría matarla en ese momento si así lo quisiera.

—¡Vete ya! —La pelirroja arrojó con ímpetu a la peliazul hacia el misterioso túnel.

Una gran corriente de viento succionó a Letty a través de aquel pasaje extraño. Lo último que vio la pequeña Redfox antes de que este se cerrara fue la silueta de la joven de escarlata que dejaba atrás en aquel oscuro bosque.

Instantáneamente Letty salió hacia la iluminada playa y cayó de espaldas sobre la fina arena. Soportando el dolor de sus heridas se levantó al reconocer el lugar y presurosa comenzó a caminar. A tan solo mil quinientos metros se encontraba la "Arena Magnolia" y si recordaba bien ese día Metalicana entrenaba en aquel lugar.

— _Resiste Letty_ … _¡Resiste!_ —Se daba ánimos a sí misma intentando mantenerse consciente hasta conseguir la ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Daisy x Daisy - Evidence_

:-:-:-:

—CAPITULO DOS—

—¡CÓDIGO ESCARLATA!—

" _Una calamidad tempestuosa ¡Nacida de la misma oscuridad!"_

—LA BRUJA ROJA—

* * *

Pasaron tan solo un par de horas desde que el sol se había puesto. Los densos mosaicos de nubarrones impedían el paso de la luz de la luna creciente sobre aquel páramo desolador.

Recuperando la conciencia Zeref abrió los ojos lentamente y con gran dificultad. De súbito la presión de los grilletes metálicos, adicionado al intenso frio de aquel oscuro y húmedo calabozo le hicieron sentir un dolor insoportable —como si se tratara de afiladas cuchillas cortantes que atravesaban sus muñecas— y no pudo evitar elevar un gemido lastimero. Apoyando su espalda contra la pared poco a poco logró incorporarse. Pero apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Su respiración era débil y entrecortada. Todavía estaba muy sentido por los golpes y la patada que recibió…

— _¡Esta mañana!_ —Se dijo alarmado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? —¡Letty! _¿Se encontrará a salvo?_

Utilizando sus manos —sujetas tras su espalda— como guía, lentamente comenzó a moverse por el lugar. Era bastante molesto no poder ver casi nada, en parte por la oscuridad reinante en aquel hueco apestoso y por otro lado la fina película de sangre seca que cubría su ojo derecho.

—¡Bájame bobalicón! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

Una vocecita enérgica se escuchaba desde el lugar que Zeref intuyó era el pasaje de acceso hacia esa celda.

—¡Silencio mocoso! ¡Ya me estás colmando la paciencia!

Ante aquellas quejas y amenazas que se hacían más fuertes y cercanas —en medio de tropezones— Zeref regresó donde había despertado y dejándose caer en el suelo fingió estar aún inconsciente.

—¡Quédate quieto engendro! ¡Entra allí y no me provoques! —El hombre arrojó al pequeño hacia la celda con desdén y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

El niño cayó de espaldas en el suelo a un lado de Zeref dejando escapar un sentido gemido de dolor. Pero rápidamente se incorporó y corrió hasta el enorme portón. Empuñando los barrotes con enérgico coraje comenzó a gritar.

—¡Cobarde infeliz! ¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí! —Aquel pequeño amenazó al hombre que se alejaba por el pasillo bufándose de su infortunio.

Zeref escuchó atentamente al muchachito que estuvo gritando amenazas y maldiciones por un buen rato hasta que…

—¡Oye niño! ¡Cálmate! ¡Se fue! —El joven Dragneel se quejó ante la dificultad que tenía para sentarse apoyando su espalda contra la pared. El intenso dolor que sentía en sus muñecas impedía que se expresara con su característico tono amable y el estado alterado de su nuevo compañero de celda tampoco ayudaba.

—¡No soy ningún niño! —El pequeño se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a la reja de metal y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. —¡Me llamo Viper! ¡V-I-P-E-R! ¡Viper! —Se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca.

—Como digas niñ… ¡Viper! Yo soy… —Lo pensó por un instante ¿Era necesario decirle al niño su nombre o no? Había mucho en juego y mentir no era una práctica común en Zeref. Finalmente por su propia seguridad y la del muchacho decidió que era mejor no decir nada. —No-no tiene importancia.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo voy a llamarte entonces? —Preguntó extrañado el pequeñín dejando a un lado su pose ofendida y cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

El rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo para distinguir al muchacho bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba el pasillo afuera de la celda. ¡Era tan alto como Grandeeney! Su cabello de un color rojo purpúreo —quizá borgoña o carmesí— Llevaba unos pantaloncillos cafés hasta las rodillas, una camisa azul claro y sobre ella una chaqueta blanca afelpada en los bordes, con patrones de escamas rojas.

—¡Llámame como tú quieras! —Le dijo haciendo un guiño un travieso.

—¡Ah ya sé! ¡Voy a llamarte como a un hermano mayor! —Gritó el pequeño entusiasmado chasqueando sus dedos.

Lejos de incomodarlo la idea de tener un hermano pequeño —al menos por un tiempo— terminó por gustarle a Zeref. Entonces se dio cuenta que aquel niño pelirrojo posiblemente tendría la edad de Drake.

—¡Pero nii-san! ¿Qué acaso no tienes más hermanos?

—¡Por supuesto! —Respondió Zeref con toda naturalidad. —Tengo una hermana y también un hermano pero ambos son mayores que yo… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—¡Oh! Te oí. —Lo dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Zeref sorprendido.

—Al parecer tú no nii-san. —El niño pelirrojo soltó una risita y se talló la nariz. —¡Puedo oírlo todo en este lugar! Cada paso, cada conversación, incluso los pensamientos de los demás…

—¡¿Pero cómo?!

El muchacho volvió a reírse a voz en cuello.

—¡Talento onii-san! y la respuesta es ¡Sí! Tengo otros muchos talentos, los que pienso utilizar para salir de aquí. —Se alabó.

—¿Sabes una cosa Viper? —Zeref estaba a punto de protestarle al niño pero…

—¡Lo sé es irritante! —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡Tsk! —Zeref chasqueó la lengua.

¿Estaba disgustado? ¡Por supuesto! más sin embargo aquello le pareció una broma al pequeño niño a tal punto que comenzó a reírse y a pesar de estar tan oscuro al sentir aquel gesto del infante el joven Dragneel no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Sorpresivamente el pequeño cayó de rodillas al suelo y llevándose las manos a los oídos comenzó a gritar como loco.

— _¿Pero qué…?_ —Zeref se preguntaba por aquello que el muchachito había _"escuchado"_ Hacia tan solo unos instantes estaba tan confiado y seguro de sí. Pero al verle temblar de esa manera…

—¡Rápido nii-san tenemos que irnos!

—¿Cómo ahora?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora!

El pequeño pelirrojo se acercó hacia el rubio para quitar los grilletes de sus muñecas. Viper y Zeref escucharon lo que parecía ser una serie de explosiones lo que provocó un temblor no pequeño.

—¿Qué sucede ahora nos atacan?

—¡Ojalá tan solo fuera eso!

—¿Viper a qué te refieres?

—¡No preguntes nii-san! ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Aquel lugar tembló una segunda vez. Fue un terremoto tan grande que los muros comenzaron a colapsar y las rejas se doblaron lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran escapar.

.

.

.

Los chicos corrían aprisa por los pasillos que peligrosamente se estrechaban a causa de los escombros que caían cada vez que se ponía a temblar.

Quizá no sabía nada acerca de situaciones de peligro y no tenía ninguna experiencia en rescates, pero resultaba extraño —incluso para Zeref— que nadie se haya dignado a bajar para resguardar a sus prisioneros.

— _¡Las voces que escucho!_ —Pensaba el niño pelirrojo temblando de miedo. — _Se silencian incluso antes que ellos mismos puedan completar sus pensamientos. Eso jamás sucede a menos que…_

—¡Viper cuidado! —Gritó Zeref al ver las paredes desmoronarse sobre el pequeño.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero en un instante se encontraba cubriendo al niño pelirrojo justo en el momento en que todo el techo se vino abajo.

—oOo—

La entrada hacia la oscura cámara subterránea donde ella sabía que mantenían prisionero al chico se encontraba fuertemente resguardada por un grupo no mayor a treinta magos. Un mosaico de luz y sombras se proyectaba sobre el desnudo, seco y agrietado suelo de aquel valle oculto donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las ráfagas de viento que pasaban por allí.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó de soslayo con una expresión neutral.

No que no pudiera ¡o quisiera! derribar todo aquel lugar con sus propias manos y sacarlo de entre los escombros. Aquella pregunta —como todo en sus acciones— tenía un propósito. En este caso evitarse todo el fastidio que supondría eliminarlos a todos.

—Está justo debajo de ti… —Respondió uno de ellos lanzando al aire una temible carcajada maliciosa e indicando el lugar con el dedo. Desperdiciando así la única oportunidad que tenía de salir con bien. —¿Estimas tan poco tu vida que te atreves a venir aquí a sabiendas que esto es una trampa? ¡Todo para que! ¿Para salvar una criatura insignificante y sin valor?

Pero aquel personaje con el dorso desnudo y tatuajes negros en los brazos y rostro, tuvo que morderse la lengua por el coraje que comenzó a sentir al no recibir contestación alguna. Antes bien lleno de confianza se dispuso a atacar a su —al parecer— _"inocuo enemigo"_ que a pesar de ver su aparatosa arremetida no daba signos de movimiento alguno.

La intrusa del manto rojo chasqueó la lengua y un fuerte sonido de metal hizo eco. Todo mundo dio un paso atrás preguntándose que demonios era lo que había sucedido.

—¡Mald-maldita bruja! —Exclamó el moribundo agente de la oscuridad con su último aliento antes de caer muerto a sus pies.

—¡Solo voy a repetirlo una vez más! Aquel niño ¿Dónde está? —Demandó con voz autoritaria pasando a un lado del cuerpo del sujeto que imprudentemente la había atacado.

El poder que comenzaba a desbordar —digno del más selecto grupo de guardianes de Némesis— tornó el aire pesado y difícil de respirar. Hubo un temblor de tierra y las grietas del suelo se hicieron más grandes y profundas.

En tan solo un breve momento aquel lugar se iluminó por completo a causa de los círculos mágicos y las explosiones que los acompañaban.

Los magos y brujas compañeros del occiso —testigos de lo que había sucedido— no dudaron en lanzar un feroz ataque conjunto en contra de su adversario, que al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a responder…

— _¡Meteoro!_

Un haz de luz rodeó aquel grupo de magos. La fuerza de la fricción se llevó por delante a siete de ellos. Los demás regresaron la vista. Ella posó su rodilla en tierra y mantuvo las manos ocultas bajo su túnica. Al escuchar pasos dio un inesperado giro sobre sus pies lanzado dos puñales con la mano izquierda y otros tres con la derecha dando todos en el blanco designado.

Se abrió paso en medio de los magos que aún quedaban de pie blandiendo un par de espadas de hoja curva y cuando todo hubo terminado una densa nube de polvo y humo flotaba en el ambiente que poco a poco se fue disipando. Al verse sola dirigió sus pasos hacia las oscuras entrañas de la tierra. Caminaba con el rostro escondido entre sus mechones de cabello rojo, moviendo sus labios al pronunciar un muy necesario encantamiento.

—oOo—

En medio del bosque ardía una pequeña hoguera y calentándose frente a ella una joven pelirosa meditaba en silencio abrazando sus rodillas con la vista perdida en las llamas.

— _¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_ —Se preguntó a sí misma. — _¡Fairy Tail!_ —Suspiró. — _Era nuestra responsabilidad alertarlos y así prevenir toda esta lamentable situación. Pero ahora que ella está aquí_ …

Los pensamientos de la chica de cabellos color chicle fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban en su dirección colocándola en un breve estado de alerta. Pero al reconocer a sus compañeros de capas grises —aliviada— expulsó el aire que tenía contenido.

—Me basta con ver sus rostros para darme cuenta que todo salió…

—¡Un desastre! —La joven de cabellos plateados completó la frase y aquello solo logró hacer sonreír a la pelirosa.

—¡Harmony! ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —Preguntó el joven pelinegro levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

—¡Hamlet! No habrás intentado manipular la mente del maestro Dreyar ¿o sí?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Lo sabía! —La joven intentó ahogar una risita. —El maestro te va a regañar otra vez ¡Tienes que dejar ese mal hábito!

—¡Como sea! Aquello no sirvió de nada. —La chica de cabellos color plata que acompañaba al joven se adelantó para sentarse cerca del fuego.

—El maestro de Fairy Tail tiene una gran fortaleza mental. —Admitió el joven Midnigth siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera. —Ni siquiera pude entrar en su mente. Fue como si tuviera un campo de fuerza alrededor.

—¿Y él se dio cuenta?

—¡Oh! Por supuesto…

—¡Demonios! ¡Esto cada vez está peor! —La pelirosa rápidamente comenzó a hacer un balance mental del día. — _Dos ataques, un secuestro hasta donde sabemos, cinco heridos ¡Uno de gravedad! Aquel ultimátum y el maestro del gremio de las hadas que se rehúsa a recibir nuestra ayuda…_

—¡Solo somos mensajeros! —Midnigth interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirosa. —El maestro de Fairy Tail es muy testarudo y es que antes del atardecer ya había despachado a un equipo de rescate.

—¡Harmony-senpai! ¿Ahora que sugieres que hagamos? —Preguntó la niña de cabellos plateados.

—Hmmm… En estos casos lo primero que hay que hacer es informar a los mayores. Aunque a estas alturas lo más probable sea que ellos ya lo hayan anticipado. Por otro lado no hemos recibido directriz alguna en lo que a esta situación u otra similar se refiere ¡Eso se me hace muy extraño! Entiendo que Cobra-san tenga sus reservas, pero mamá siempre logra salirse con la suya y suele contactar conmigo siquiera por enlace sensorial. —La chica comentaba tomándose la barbilla pensativa.

—Así que ¿Jellal-san ya no es más maestro de Crime Sorcière? —Preguntó Midnigth con tono neutral.

—¡Sí! —La pelirosa suspiró frustrada. —Se ha procedido con el según el protocolo, este se puso en marcha en cuanto la lacrima registró la clave. Ahora el futuro del maestro está en manos de onee-chan.

Por su parte Angel —con los ojos perdidos en el fuego— escuchaba vagamente el intercambio de información entre sus compañeros, pues su mente se mantenía distraída recordando paso a paso los funestos acontecimientos del día.

 _ **—FLASHBACK—**_

El sonido de la lacrima rompiéndose en manos de Midnigth alteró a Mira, Darren y Cornelia, quienes se encontraban atentos al enlace telepático con la Dragon Slayer de metal. Cuando regresaron la vista, los tres palidecieron al encontrarse a Mest junto a los jóvenes de capas grises igual de pálidos y alterados.

—Re-repite eso por favor. —Pidió el consejero mágico que no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

— _¡Escarlata! Es lo único que dice._ —Respondió la morena Dragon Slayer sin poder ocultar su frustración y fastidio. — _¡Maestro! ¿Qué significa esto?_

—No lo sé pero… —Respondió el rubio Dreyar mirando con dureza a aquel par de jóvenes que prácticamente se habían quedado sin habla. —¡Eso lo voy a averiguar!

—No tenemos argumentos. —La peliplateada pareció responder aquella demanda de Laxus. —El maestro de Fairy Tail tiene toda la razón de estar molesto con nosotros.

Mest salió de la oficina del maestro en ese instante. Ni bien cruzó la puerta se transportó en busca de la pequeña peliazul. Necesitaban saber lo que había sucedido. Y en ese momento Letty Redfox era la única persona que contaba con toda esa información.

—Si ella está aquí… —Susurró el chico pelinegro en voz muy baja —una vez que comprendió la magnitud de la crisis en la que se encontraban— ganándose una mirada precautoria de Angel pero este la ignoró. —Ahora sí que estamos en graves problemas.

—oOo—

—¿Eres amigo o enemigo?

—Eso depende de ti…

Igneel Dragneel se frotó la cabeza con furia y encendiendo sus puños con fuego se acercó hasta aquella persona con capa roja para propinarle unos buenos golpes. Ella se defendió levantando sus brazos cubiertos con placas metálicas.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

— _¡Cuchillas de hielo!_ —Dos hojas de hielo se formaron en los antebrazos de la chica Fullbuster que se dispuso a atacar.

Esquivó una patada y ella misma lanzó una patada voladora al rostro de aquella desconocida. Pero la persona de capa roja atrapó su pierna en el aire.

—¡Fairy Tail! —Curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa al observar el emblema del gremio de las hadas en la pierna de la peliazul. —¡El gremio que desafió a un imperio! —Dijo aventando a Ur por el aire.

La chica aterrizó de cuatro posando las palmas en el suelo. De inmediato se impulsó hacia adelante para atacar.

— _¡Danza de siete cortes!_

Ur se acercó de frente realizando un par de movimientos en forma de X e Igneel se acercó por la izquierda.

— _¡Karyuu no Tekken!_

El pelirosa accidentalmente golpeó a la peliazul ganándose una patada de parte de su compañera. Aquella escena pareció sorprender a la joven de la capa que relajó su guardia por un instante.

—¿Qué es esto otro simulacro? —Preguntó el pelirosa bastante molesto por lo que sucedió con Ur.

—Yo no simulo ¡Peleo!

—¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! —Con una enorme sonrisa el chico Dragneel encendió sus puños. — _¡Karyuu no…!_

Pero no pudo terminar su ataque porque en ese momento sintió una presión aplastante que literalmente lo dejó calcado en el suelo ¡No era magia! Pero si dolía.

—¡Maldita! ¡Quita esto y pelea como hombre! —El muchacho luchaba por mantener su rostro levantado. A la distancia logró ver a Ur que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

—Dime una cosa ¿Tienes la costumbre de atacar a todo aquello que se cruza en tu camino? —Preguntó ella con tono de burla al mismo tiempo que le observaba con curiosidad.

—¡Tsk! _Primero aquella niñita y ahora esta otra… ¿Qué diablos sucede?_

—Son un gremio bastante interesante ¡Titania siempre habló bien de ustedes!

—¿Qué dijiste? —Cuando Ur escuchó lo que realmente creyó haber escuchado no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era una broma.

—Déjame ver que tan valiente eres cazadragones.

 _ **—FIN FLASHBACK—**_

Los niños expiatorios se encontraban sentados alrededor de la cálida fogata, conversando y opinando acerca de los acontecimientos de aquel día. El más relevante, uno que tenía que ver con la inesperada presencia de la "chica del manto rojo"

—¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan está aquí! —La peliplateada susurró muy bajo cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa espontánea se dibujó en sus delgados labios. —¡Todo esto se está complicando! Ya bastante malo es saber que ronda por el continente. No solo no tenemos idea de qué lado está, sino que también el maestro…

—¡No! —La última nueva sacó a Angel de sus sombríos pensamientos. —Por lo visto el hijo menor de Salamander-san les facilitó las cosas a sus atacantes y si todo sucedió como dice la hija de Kurogane-san, lo más probable es que los secuestradores de Némesis hayan tomado la ruta hacia el valle.

—¿Por qué a ese lugar? Todo esto habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo si no encontramos pronto su madriguera. ¡Odio tener que vigilar a esos niñatos mimados! —Protestó Midnigth.

—Pues la verdad no me importaría vigilarlos otros seis meses. —La chica pelirosa se sonrió con cierto aire misterioso.

—No es coincidencia que los siete clanes y sus operaciones se estén concentrando alrededor de Fiore. Algo buscan y no se irán hasta encontrarlo.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que Fairy Tail logre rescatar al chico antes que…

—Lo encuentre y descubra lo que es… —Los niños expiatorios regresaron la vista hacia el lugar de procedencia de aquella voz. —¡Entonces comenzará! —Una maltratada exceed de pelaje oscuro se apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol. —¡El principio de un nuevo principio! A-así está escrito ¡Así se cumpla! Po-porque antes que la sombra del caos des-descienda so-sobre nosotros y nos… cubra con sus alas negras… el mensajero del caos…

No terminó de hablar la exceed porque en ese momento se desvaneció. Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas perplejas ante tal revelación. El augurio de una pesadilla acababa de hacerse patente en la forma de una gatita negra.

—oOo—

— _No sabía que Virgo-chan tuviera la cualidad de pasar al mundo humano a voluntad…_ —Pensaba Zeref mientras se arrastraba por aquel estrecho túnel ¿De qué otra manera podía justificar su existencia? Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no se le podía ocurrir otra cosa.

—¡Niisan! Dices que todo el techo cayó sobre nosotros ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos? —El pequeño pelirrojo se detuvo por un instante para lanzar aquella pregunta al joven rubio.

—Viper no tengo idea. —Respondió el chico Dragneel tropezando con los pies del pequeño. No era posible ver nada ¡absolutamente nada! en medio de toda esa oscuridad. — _De hecho no tengo recuerdo alguno después del derrumbe y creo que es mejor así para no alarmarlo._ —Se dijo pensativo sobándose la cabeza.

—No tienes que ser tan discreto Zeref-nii. Recuerda que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos.

—¿Tu mamá nunca te dijo que es malo escuchar los pensamientos ajenos? —Preguntó Zeref a manera de broma tratando de desviar el tema.

El pequeño Viper se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Al contrario! Me lo dice a cada rato. —Respondió el chiquillo y se puso a reír otra vez.

Zeref también se puso a reír contagiado por el humor del pelirrojo hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —El rubio Dragneel abrió sus ojos enormes y se detuvo por un momento.

—¡Oops! ¡Lo-lo siento! No era mi intención… —El muchachito intentó disculparse. —Sé que querías mantener tu identidad en secreto.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Descuida ¡No te preocupes! —Zeref intentó sonar como que aquello en verdad no le importaba. — _¡Bueno! Supongo que con una cualidad tan inusual como la que tienes… aquello inevitable._ —Le habló en pensamientos. Respiraba agitado por la falta de oxígeno y no quería desperdiciarlo. En esos momentos se sintió un nuevo temblor que amenazaba con terminar de derrumbar el precario túnel. Zeref no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿A dónde iba a parar aquel agujero? ¿En qué momento encontrarían una salida? ¿Existiría alguna? — _¡Oh rayos! Esta situación se está tornando cada vez más peligrosa_ …

—¡Tranquilízate ya Zeref-nii! Eres demasiado prejuicioso ¡Y escéptico! —Se carcajeaba el niño pelirrojo mientras avanzaba. —Ahora entiendo porque tienes tantas dificultades con la magia.

—¡Viper!—El chico Dragneel estaba a punto de iniciar una fuerte protesta. Aquello solo logró enardecer al pequeñín. —En fin ¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? —Preguntó ofendido.

—Primera lección de magia: **No importa que, no importa cuando, no importa cómo o porque... debes creer** Zeref-nii. —Viper Se detuvo por un instante para recalcar aquello regresando su vista hacia el joven rubio quien —a pesar de la oscuridad reinante— logró ver la convicción brillando en los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo.

Los muchachos continuaron con su arrastre deteniéndose de vez en cuando al sentir que de súbito temblaba cada vez con mayor intensidad.

—Y dime una cosa Viper ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí? —Zeref preguntó con sincero interés.

— _¿Con que Fairy Tail no? Es tal y como dijo mi mamá._ —El pequeño se sonrió con calidez. Realmente agradecía que Zeref se preocupara así por él, porque sabía a la perfección que le había lanzado aquella pregunta con la clara intención de bajar la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente. Después de un breve silencio comenzó a relatar. —Hace un par de días…

—oOo—

Los magos de Fairy Tail bajaban por aquel pasaje oscuro en completo silencio.

—¡Lily-san! —Susurró la peliazul más pequeña regresando la vista cautelosamente hacia el joven de largos y lacios cabellos rojos, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. —¿Aquellas personas? —Dirigió su mirada hacia su guía una mujer de cabello rosa.

El exceed de orejas redondas asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —Respondió Pantherlily con voz serena. —Lenny, Grandeeney, Lucky podemos confiar en ellos.

Ni bien terminó de decir aquellas palabras, los magos se encontraron frente a la entrada de una cámara de piedra.

—Lamento haberte llamado de esta manera Lenny Redfox pero no lo hubiese hecho de no haberlo considerado enteramente necesario. —Comenzó a hablar la mujer. —Dicen que eres la mejor. —Sonrió con calidez.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó algo ruborizada. —¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Traducción. —La mujer de pelo rosa sonrió de nuevo cerrando los ojos. Aquello solo logró aumentar la intensidad del rubor en las mejillas de la peliazul.

—Bu-bueno… —Se aclaró la garganta. — _¡Escritura Sólida: Fuego!_ —La palabra fuego apareció en el aire e inmediatamente iluminó la gruta con sus llamas. La pequeña Redfox se acercó hacia los bordes de la entrada y pasando sus dedos por los tallados mohosos examinó las figuras por un instante ante la mirada atenta de Lucky y Grandeeney. — _Nacimiento… dominio… vacío… vacío y oscuro abismo…_ —Lenny no pudo evitar ocultar su frustración a medida que pasaba el tiempo y lo único que podía reconocer eran palabras sueltas y sin sentido. — _Ardieron el aire y el… el ¡destino! Destino sujeto a nuestra voluntad…_ Lo lamento pero es todo lo que puedo entender. Estas figuras de la derecha representan una especie de ritual y las de este lado no están completas, al parecer es un código… coordenadas que indican un lugar específico. —Suspiró con pesadez. —Quisiera haber sido de más ayuda.

La pequeña sintió sobre su hombro el peso de una mano. Cuando regresó la vista devolvió la sonrisa que la mujer pelirosa le dedicaba en esos momentos.

Repentinamente cambió su semblante cuando al sentir un ligero piquete… algo en su muñeca —y que solo ella podía ver— comenzó a brillar.

— _Rosemary…_ —Susurró para sí. —¡Flame! —Llamó al joven pelirrojo a todo pulmón para después dirigirse hasta la salida de la gruta.

Casi de inmediato el joven se puso delante de las magas y sus respectivos exceed —quienes habían intentado seguir a la pelirosa— impidiéndoles el paso. La mujer se dio vuelta y antes de perderse en la oscuridad se despidió haciendo un breve gesto con la mano.

—¡Gracias por su ayuda magos de Fairy Tail!

—oOo—

—¿Flame? —Preguntó Zeref al pequeño.

—¡Es mi hermano mayor! —Respondió Viper. —Como ya te dije salimos a cazar pero regresamos a aldea cuando escuchamos que los de la "Secta Parásito" rondaban por allí.

—¿Y qué era lo que tu hermano y tú salieron a cazar?

—Demonios. —Soltó una risita.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Zeref olvidando por un instante donde se encontraba y saltando por aquella sorpresa que se había llevado golpeó su cabeza. —¿Es en serio? —Bajó la voz llevándose las manos al lugar donde se había golpeado.

—¡Sí! —Respondió Viper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba sus colmillos. —Flame es un cazador de demonios…

— _¡Vaya! Igual que Gray-san…_ —Pensaba Zeref.

—¡Sí! ¿Pero ese tal Gray-san es un Ice Devil Slayer no? —Zeref hizo una mueca. —En cambio Flame-nii es caza demonios de fuego…

—¡Esto debe ser una broma! —Interrumpió Zeref al muchachito. —Y te agradecería que ya no me leyeras los pensamientos.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Se justificó el pelirrojo. —Además no bromeo Flame es muy hábil y fuerte pero aún no ha podido encontrar un demonio de fuego contra quien utilizar el máximo de su fuerza y como lo más cercano a un demonio de fuego es Salamander-san… por eso salimos de la aldea.

¿Era broma? Pero ¡Un momento! ¿Había escuchado bien? Todo mundo conocía a Salamander no era de extrañarse pero lo que Viper le había revelado acerca del _"demonio de fuego"_ ¡Eso si era para preocuparse!

—En el caso de hipotético combate entre Salamander-san y tu hermano ¿Quién ganaría? —Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

—Bueno supongo que sería un combate parejo aunque ¡El resultado es obvio! —El pequeño se quedó pensativo por unos instantes hasta que… —¡Zeref-nii! ¡Mite! ¡Mite! ¡Allá está la salida!

El pelirrojo comenzó a gatear más aprisa.

—¡Viper espera!

Zeref siguió al pequeño por el túnel hasta que evidentemente vio la salida. Tenía las manos adoloridas pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo y continuó. Salió por el pequeño agujero hacia una cámara pobremente iluminada. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta y pasando la vista alrededor de la habitación vio a Viper escondido tras unos escombros.

—¡Ranas y serpientes! —Exclamó el pequeño como si hubiese visto una bestia aterradora —nada alejado de la verdad— y se escondió entre los gigantescos bloques de roca labrada que se encontraban formando un montículo.

—¿Que sucede? —Preguntó Zeref escondiéndose de inmediato —contagiado por el rostro de espanto que el niño traía— asomándose un poco fuera de su escondite con cautela.

—Es-es-es… —Tartamudeaba el pequeño temblando de miedo. —¡La bruja roja!

—¿La qué? —El chico no lograba ver nada.

—Rápido debemos irnos. —Viper corrió hasta Zeref y lo tomó por la muñeca haciéndolo gemir de dolor y literalmente lo arrastró hacia un pasillo oscuro. —¡Estamos muertos! ¡Muertos! ¡Bien muertos! —Repetía una y otra vez.

Zeref tembló ante la declaración de su pequeño y efímero hermanito. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel ¡Toda aquella situación se estaba saliendo de control! Por un lado estaban todos esos tipos que lo querían quien sabe para qué y por otro estaba esa tal bruja roja que lo quería ver ¿muerto?

Viper y Zeref salieron hacia una amplia cámara iluminada adornada con enormes pilares. Ambos quedaron petrificados cuando delante de ellos encontraron a los que se suponía eran sus captores. Era realmente escalofriante ver a aquel hombre apoyado contra la pared y escurriendo sangre por sus miembros cercenados. Para Zeref aquella fue la primera vez que había visto la muerte tal como era: cruel y silenciosa ¡Aquello simplemente lo había paralizado! Por eso ni siquiera fue a esconderse cuando escuchó los pasos provenientes del lado extremo de la cámara. Eran menos de diez todos armados hasta los dientes ¡Grave error! Corriendo como poseídos se acercaron hacia el muchacho que —expuesto como estaba— no tenía ninguna opción de escape, pero pasaron a su lado prácticamente ignorándolo.

El sonido del choque del metal seguido de un grito ahogado, obligó a Zeref a dirigir la vista hacia aquel lugar cubierto por el manto de la oscuridad. Caminando a paso moderado salió por el estrecho pasillo una chica —posiblemente de la misma edad que Zeref— de largos cabellos rojos sujetos en una elegante trenza baja. Su rostro del lado derecho estaba cubierto por un largo flequillo. Una túnica de color rojo era su única vestimenta y llevaba en las manos un par de sais.

Sorpresivamente una mujer salió por el pasillo atacando a la pelirroja por la espalda. Esta se dio vuelta y le introdujo una de las sai en el vientre. A otro de ellos le arrojó el arma cuya punta se clavó a la altura de su clavícula. ¡Sin armas! Los que se encontraban a su alrededor y esperaban el momento se lanzaron contra ella. Uno de ellos blandiendo una enorme espada negra estaba a punto de asestar un golpe a la altura de su cabeza, pero abruptamente se detuvo a tan solo escasos centímetros. Ella golpeó al hombre en el vientre con una rodilla sacándole todo el aire y le quitó la espada. Atacó a uno que venía por la derecha hundiendo la espada en su tórax. Otro que tenía una lanza la clavó al cadáver de su compañero cuando ella lo esquivó; le cortó una pierna al ponerse de pie de un salto. A los otros les dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Corrió en su dirección y quitándoles las armas —que se negaban a obedecerlos— los hirió de diferente grado. Al terminar permaneció de pie contemplando su obra con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Zeref había visto todo y se negaba a creer que existiera una persona tan sádica que no tuviera respeto por la vida.

—Ella es malvada… —Susurró Viper.

—¿Puedes escuchar sus pensamientos? —Preguntó Zeref al jovencito que acorralado contra la pared temblaba de miedo.

—¡No te atrevas! —Gritó la chica dirigiendo una mirada intimidante hacia los chicos.

—¡No lo haría! —El pequeñín cayó sentado en el suelo. —No lo haría aunque pudiera ¡No por favor!

—¡Viper! —Gritó Zeref cuando vio que la chica se acercaba peligrosamente hasta el pequeño. —¡Aléjate de él!

Sin medir consecuencias Zeref corrió en dirección del niño pero una fuerte ventisca proveniente de aquella chica lo lanzó varios metros en el aire. El muchacho dio un grito de dolor cuando sintió su cuerpo impactando contra uno de los pilares, para después caer al suelo. De un movimiento rápido la muchacha tomó al pequeño por un brazo y lo suspendió en el aire. Viper gritaba y pateaba en su desesperación por liberarse mientras Zeref observaba todo desde su lugar en el suelo sin poder moverse.

—Luego me encargaré de ti. —Ella arrojó al niño al aire y este simplemente se esfumó.

Zeref no sabía explicar lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos. Apenas logró incorporarse apoyando el peso de su cuerpo contra el pilar.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! —Gritó furioso al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Silencio escandaloso! —La chica se acercó hacia el rubio y le propinó un buen puñetazo a nivel del vientre que lo desmayó en ese mismo instante. —¡Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí!

El muchacho quedó inconsciente recargado sobre el hombro de la joven. Ella se apartó y el chico cayó al suelo.

— _¡Así está mejor!_ —La pelirroja se dijo así misma posando rodilla en suelo quitando los mechones de cabello dorado que cubrían el rostro del muchacho. —Bien hijo menor de Natsu-san. —Lo contempló por un breve momento. —Veamos porque tanto alboroto.

De inmediato colocó dos dedos sobre la sien del joven Dragneel y cerró los ojos. Así estuvo por breves segundos hasta que…

:-:-:-:

 _¡Oscuridad eterna! Caos muy errático…_

 _¡Sin salida y solos!_

 _Envueltos en el miedo que producen los distantes gritos desesperados de los desafortunados que palidecen ante el rugido de aquella bestia preparada para la guerra, que marcha insaciable de muerte y destrucción, cuyo aspecto espantoso y presencia demoníaca encoge el corazón._

 _Los condenados huyen despavoridos ante ella. Pero su horrible sombra aterradora los alcanza, los derriba y finalmente los cubre con sus alas para nunca más dejarlos escapar._

 _Su cuerpo está cubierto de escamas tan duras que no se pueden atravesar, sus garras y enormes colmillos están cubiertos de acero afilado que desgarra la carne y derrama la sangre y desmenuza lo que queda hasta convertirlo en polvo que el olvido dispersa para que no quede de ellos recuerdo alguno…_

 _La muerte ¡Algo peor que la muerte! aguarda a quien se atreve a interponerse en su camino._

 _La bestia cuyo nombre ha sido arrancado de la memoria desde el principio de las eras es una criatura que resurge del abismo tempestuoso._

:-:-:-:

— _¡¿Qué es esto?!_ —La joven pelirroja se apartó de aquel muchacho conmocionada y bastante agitada por lo que había visto. Repentinamente su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. —¡¿Qué eres?! —Exclamó finalmente.

Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en la mente de la pelirroja dando tumbos potentes que estaban a punto de llevarla a la locura ¡todo por culpa de este muchacho! de inmediato llegó a una conclusión y tomando la decisión más lógica.

—Por lo que voy a hacer… —La chica golpeó furiosa la palma de su mano contra el suelo y de inmediato un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció. Del mismo sacó un puñal de hoja filosa que levantó apuntando justo a la cabeza del inconsciente hijo de Natsu. Cerró los ojos por un instante de titubeo pero era bastante peligroso que este niño permanecería con vida así que levantó su brazo para asestar el golpe fatal. —¡Perdóname!

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _w-inds – Be As One_

:-:-:-:

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

 _ **¡Hola he vuelto! y con el Segundo Capitulo de**_ — _ **LA ROSA NEGRA**_ —

 _ **Voy a paso lento pero seguro**_

 _ **Bueno para todos aquellos que han llegado hasta acá, quiero decirles que tienen mucho valor para leer esto. Eso me recuerda que he decidido darle unos cuantos años más de vida a un personaje que para mí es muy querido**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos… nos leemos luego :)**_

* * *

 _En el extremo del mundo ¡En un reino de hielo eterno! Se erige una magnífica y colosal estructura de hielo que es azotada por las frías y fuertes ventiscas cargadas de nieve._

— _¡Sangre y fuego! —Retumbaba en la cabeza del joven. —¡Esa cabellera roja! ¡Como sangre y fuego! —Observaba con detenimiento a la portadora de dicha cualidad por la lacrima en medio de la amplia habitación. —¡Memphis!_

— _Si Gran Regente._

— _¿Quién es esta joven? ¿Porque me parece haberla visto antes?_

— _Aquella joven es la bruja roja mi amo. —El anciano y gentil mayordomo se aclaró la garganta._

— _Fue ella quien le hizo esa cicatriz. —Interrumpió una mujer sentada al lado de una mesita. Hablaba con frialdad mientras cortaba una rosa negra y cuidadosamente la colocaba en un florero bastante peculiar. Por un instante dejó de hacer lo suyo y levantando su mano apuntó con el dedo hacia el lugar. De manera mecánica el joven se llevó la mano —bajo su ropa— hacia el lugar señalado esperando encontrar tal irregularidad ¡Pero no sintió nada! —Mejor dicho… —La mujer estalló en una sonora carcajada burlesca. —Le hará esa cicatriz._

 _Lejos de tomar represárias el joven respondió aquella ofensa de la mujer con una sonrisa hermosa —oscura y malvada, pero hermosa—_

— _Dime mi querida Ultear si es que ella me va a lastimar ¿Cómo es que no logro recordarla? —Preguntó de soslayo aún sonriente ocultando el odio y la ira que se produjo en su interior a causa de aquella profecía._

— _Mi señor me ha pedido que borre de su memoria todo recuerdo pasado, presente y futuro que tenga que ver con aquella joven… hasta que llegue la hora. —Aquella hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros regresó a cortar sus rosas para acomodarlas en el florero. —Una decisión muy sabia por su parte mi señor. Su tiempo es demasiado valioso y no puede darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo con… distracciones._

— _Tiene razón mi señor. —Intervino el mayordomo. —Solo una nueva era del caos asegurará el dominio absoluto. Hasta entonces, debemos conformarnos con dejar que los escritos guíen nuestras acciones ¡Nadie está por encima de los escritos! Ni siquiera usted Gran Regente._

— _Sin embargo… hay algunos que se rehúsan a acatar su voluntad, lo que nos supone una serie de dolorosos y molestos problemas envueltos en esa "bonita capa roja" —La morena sonrió con sarcasmo._

— _Un castigo ejemplar serviría… —Sugirió el mayordomo. —Sobre todo para los amos regentes que estuvieron haciendo de las suyas por el continente del oeste._

— _¡Tontos! Creer ingenuamente que pueden hacer algo que usted ya no sepa. —La morena se carcajeó._

— _¿Igual que tú? —Le preguntó el joven levantándose de su silla. Tenía algo parecido a una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro._

— _Yo solo vivo para servirle mi señor… —Respondió Ultear sin dirigirle la mirada porque se encontraba muy concentrada dándole forma a su arreglo floral._

— _¡Que mentirosa eres! —Se acercó hasta ella y observándole con adoración le colocó la palma de la mano en su mejilla obligándole a verle directamente a los ojos. —Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti ¡Mi hermosa embustera! —Totalmente ruborizada ella se dejó consentir por su caricia. Pero… —¡Quiero té! —Demandó el joven dándole un giro completo a la melosa escena y soltando a Ultear se dirigió a la salida de la sala seguido de su fiel mayordomo._

— _¡De rosas negras! Como a usted le gusta. —Ultear se levantó de su silla bastante conmovida e hizo una reverencia. —Se lo prepararé con mis propias manos._

* * *

 _ **Después de largos años ocultos en las sombras, los enemigos finalmente se revelan.**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que pretenden?**_

 _ **¡La muerte ha caído sobre Rosemary!**_

" _Unos quieren venganza, otros poder…_

 _Yo solo vivo para servirte… solo vivo para amarte"_

 _ **Ha llegado el momento de despertar a la realidad en el próximo capítulo de LA ROSA NEGRA: "ULTIMATUM"**_

:-:-:-:

" _Al final, el caos nos cubrirá"_

:-:-:-:


End file.
